The Roses
by LostandLosing
Summary: Keiko's being plagued by dreams she can't remember.Across Tokyo Kagome is returning home.Hotaru is being haunted by a life that isn't hers.Tomoyo is starting to feel left out.What do these girls have in common? Every thing.Crossover.YYH,IY,SM,CCS
1. Jumbled Memories

**Well, hello. This is My first story so go easy on me. This was basically planned over night so it might be a bit weird at first. Oh right, before I forget. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, or Inuyasha. those belong to thier Respective owners. thank you.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

The Roses 

Prologue- Jumbled Memories

I watched from a top the building as the demons ran amok through the human village. A sly grin plastered itself across my face as I kneeled down, brushing coppery red hair out of my eyes. Bracing myself I pushed off the ledge of the palace, flipping in mid-air to land on my feet. I spun around, kicking the demon coming up to me in the head. Straitening, I smirked at the demon and took off, following my senses.

* * *

I stared hard into the bright blue eyes, trying to decide if I should listen or just get the hell out of there. "You're tricky to find. Like any smart demon would be." 

My eyes snapped back to her, narrowed in distrust. "Who are you? What do you want?" The girl, human by all appearances but most certainty _not_, laughed, the sound ringing like bells. "My name is not important. However, what I want is." My eyes narrowed even farther. This, I decided, didn't sound very good.

* * *

There was something odd about the girl. If I had to guess, I'd say it was the eyes. The violet eyes were dark, holding a strange sadness that didn't belong on one so young, let alone a demon. I shook the thought off as the girl looked up at me and slowly nodded. "Okay," she breathed, "I'll do it."

* * *

I couldn't really see. There was blood splattered in one eye and the other was swelling. Despite the gash in my legs I was still standing. Pain washed over me in waves and I felt about ready to collapse. But I didn't, I pushing it to the back of my mind. I had other things to worry about. Like the way Violet looked like she was ready to just give up, like the way Blue was barely standing, or how Grey was laying unmoving on the ground mere feet from me. We'd fought hard but now we were broken and bloodied, barely able to stay conscious, let alone fight. I watched in horror as a sword was driven through Violet. _Oh God, _she was just a little kid. 

By the time Blue fell I was disconnected from the world around, watching but unable to help. It hurt, god dammit. This was my family. Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes as I stared at them. Grey had yet to move, I doubt she ever would. The blood that pooled around Violet was so great I was sure that the young one was dead. Blue's eyes were open but dull, blood dripping from her mouth.

I looked up as someone approached me. "Look's like the Rose's are all wilted, ne?" Rage boiled in me, but I didn't have the energy to strike. I watched as my vision grew dark. I saw the man above me laugh but the sound had disappeared, nothing but static. I slumped forward, my eyes on my team. I wish it wasn't the last thing I saw but I doubt that my prayers will be answered. I'd wake up and they'd all be dead. Or I wouldn't wake up at all. I prayed for the latter.


	2. The Black Rose Awakens

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 1- The Black Rose Awakens

Keiko groaned and pushed herself up. She reached up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked down to see the sheets tangled helplessly around her feet and her nightshirt covered in cold sweat. She sat up and yanked off her shirt then untangled her feet.

Slowly she left the confines of her bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.Flickingon the lights she reached over and turned on the facet. After splashing cold water on her face she sighed and gripped the edges of the sink. Slowly she looked up at herself in the mirror and had to bite back a scream at what she saw. She looked wildly over her shoulder but didn't see anything. She spun back to the mirror but the image was gone. In its place was merely her reflection. Sighing she wiped a hand over her face and firmly told herself nothing was wrong, she merely didn't recognize herself so early in the morning. But once she looked back in the mirror she knew that it was a lie. Instead of the long, silky red hair, her hair was a matted dark brown color, cut at her shoulders. Her eyes were also a light brown color, instead of a dark black. There were dark lines under her eyes and very little color in her cheeks. She was an absolute mess, not the beauty she'd seen in the mirror.

Sighing, she turned and left the bathroom, shutting the light off as she went. She walked slowly into her room and glanced at her clock, the green digits burning into her eyes, 3:15 a.m. She glanced down at her bed for a minute then turned and opened her closet door. Reaching in, she pulled out her school uniform and placed it on her bed. Then, with slow, sluggish movements, she got ready for school.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by horribly slow. Classes were a dull effort in which she thought she'd fall asleep at any moment. During lunch she found herself unable to eat and merely pushed her food away from her, resting her head on the table. On her way back to class she merely needed to glance in a window to see that both Yusuke and Kuwabara were following her. Her mind was a steady blank through classes and she found herself unable to be happy that both of the boy's had followed her into class. When the math teacher called her up to solve a problem she could only stare blankly at the board before putting the chalk down and retuning to her seat, the question left unanswered. The only thing she actually registered through the entire day was Yusuke nudging her awake at the end of school. He looked slightly concerned but she waved it off with a smile and followed him out.

* * *

Later she found herself sitting inside Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in front of her, arguing about something. Beside her Kurama spoke quietly with Genkai. Hiei was sitting at the end of the table glaring at everyone. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that Kurama had dragged him here. She smiled lightly and reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear but instead had to cover a yawn.

Kurama glanced sideways at her, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. She forced her smile to widen and nodded. He probably would have believed her and let the matter drop if Yusuke hadn't spoken. "Bull shit! Keiko, you were falling asleep in class for god's sake!"

The statement brought all eyes to her, even Hiei seemed slightly curious. She simply smiled and waved away the concern. "It's nothing, really. I just didn't sleep well is all." Kurama blinked and asked softly. "A bad dream?" she nodded. "You could call it that. But I can't remember it, I never do."

Yusuke stared at her. "You've had it before?" Keiko turned her gaze on him. "Every night for the past three months. Every time I have it, it feels like I'm not really sleeping. Like my body's resting but my mind isn't, so I always wake up more tired than before." "Maybe you're dreaming of a past life."

All eyes snapped to Kurama. He simply shrugged. "It happened when I was a kid. While I had the knowledge of who I was and what I could do I never had the memories that accompanied it until I was six. I really scared my mother when it happened. I was so tired that I was practically falling asleep while walking. It seems the only difference between my situation and yours is that I actually remembered my dreams when I woke up."

She nodded lightly and smiled at him. "Thank you, I guess." Kurama nodded and reached into his hair. He pulled out his normal rose but instead of red the petals were a light blue, almost silver in color. "Here, I don't know how much it will help but it should help you sleep better."He stated holding it out to her.

Yusuke frowned, "What is it?" Kurama chuckled as Keiko reached for it. "A creation of mine. It's a simple rose with some sleeping herbs ground into the petals." The younger boy nodded, seeming slightly confused.

Keiko paused, her fingers hovering over the rose as its image changed. The stem turned dark green and the petals faded into black. She blanched slightly as the change made her feel very uneasy. "Keiko?" she looked up at Kurama then back at the rose, which had returned to normal. Shaking her head lightly she took the rose and tucked it easily behind her ear. She thanked him again then made some excuse so she could go home.

* * *

Once home she found herself staring blindly at the four walls of her room, sitting gently on the side of her bed. Sighing she placed her head in her hands, her fingers brushing against something soft. She immediately pulled back staring in surprise at the rose in her hand. _Oh,_ oh, right. Kurama gave it to her, to help her sleep. Standing she headed for the kitchen.

When she got there she searched through the cabinets, pulling out a vase and filling it with water. After setting the now full vase on the counter and dropping the rose in it she leaned against the counter and stared at it. But after a moment the rose changed again, the light petals turning coal black. But before she could react pain shot through her, making her ears rings. Her knees buckled and she fell, sweeping her arm across the table to grab something. She hit the ground hard, feeling more pain shoot through her skull. Distantly, she heard the vase shatter and the pieces rain down on her. In the next instant words and images entered her head.

The first was of a group of three girls staring at her. The tallest one was in the middle. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue and she had long black hair, some of it pulled back into messy braids. _The Blue Rose. _On the left was a girl with sad purple eyes and black hair that reached her ankles. _The Grey Rose. _The girl on the right was between the other two in age and had short black hair that just reached her shoulder blades and dark violet eyes. _The Violet Rose. _That was followed by quick pictures of all three of them lying dead in the ground and a shadow falling over her.

Several more images played in her head, better than the others, but those were the ones that stayed with her. After it was over the pain left and she was able to get up. Something dug into her arm, causing her to look down. The pieces from the vase that had crashed to the floor were thrown everywhere when it broke. Carefully she brought her arm up and reached out, pulling the rose from the mess of it. Once she looked down at it she noticed that it was changing. The stem had already darkened and the petals were bleeding into a coal black color. _The Black Rose._ With the name came an image, the same one she'd seen that morning. One of a young woman with fair skin, coppery red hair, and coal black eyes.

Her own brown eyes widened in realization. "I, I am…" she tailed off, the name on her lips. 'I am The Black Rose.' Who The Black Rose actually was she had no idea. But it would come in time.

Ignoring the glass shards that littered her kitchen floor she headed toward her bedroom, the now black rose held loosely in her hand. Slowly she lay down on the bed, her eyes slipping shut. Dimly she remembered that The Roses were a group of four female demons. But she'd think about the meaning of that realization in the morning.


	3. The End of an Era

Oh come on people, update already. This is the third freaking chapter, including the prologue. At this point a bad review would make me happy. It will take you what, three seconds. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

/Memories/

* * *

Chapter 2- The End of an Era 

Kagome stared at the people gathered around her and the well on which she sat. Slowly she stood and walked over to the first couple. She smiled at him. "Inuyasha." He nodded, his silver hair swaying with the movement. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Accepting the hug she buried her fingers in the thick silver mane, her fingertips brushing his neck. When she pulled back she lifted her hands over his head. Golden eyes widened at the sight of the purple beads held loosely in her hands. "I'll come back someday okay?" she whispered. He nodded lightly. The beads in her hands glowed slightly and when the light died down she slipped it back over his head. "It won't subdue you any more; merely alert you when I come back. Plus, it looks good on you."

Winking she turned to the woman beside him. A smile graced her face as she thought about it. Her present to Inuyasha for keeping her safe though the journey, Kikyo. After the battle with Naraku she had used her powers and returned Kikyo to normal. After that they became good friends, especially after Kagome admitted that she merely thought of Inuyasha as an older brother. The older woman hugged her and whispered into her ear. "You were never my reincarnation."

Kagome pulled back, "I know, the jewel merely didn't want to give up its guardian so it bestrode some of your characteristics onto me." The older woman nodded and smiled at her. Gently she pulled something off from around her neck and put it in Kagome's hand. Kagome's brown eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the pink jewel in her hand. "Kikyo I can't take this."

Kikyo shook her head lightly. "Yes you can. It's yours to protect." She shrugged, "Besides it'll be safer in your time." Kagome nodded but inwardly winced. Right she never did mention that one run in with a demon. But she didn't bother to correct her.

Hugging the couple one last time she moved on. She stopped in front of Miroku and hugged him, and surprisingly, his hand didn't stray. She pulled back and stared at his hand. Slowly she looked up at him. "I'm sorry the curse didn't go away." He shrugged lightly and waved it off. "At least I can protect the village till I die." He said.

Frowning she pulled his hand towards her and placed her free hand over the cloth and prayer beads. Her hand glowed softly and that glow moved down to cover his hand. "I might not be able to completely remove the curse but I can stop it from killing you." When the glowing stopped she smiled at him. "More of a gift than a curse now, huh?" Everyone stared at her in surprise before Miroku swept her into another hug. He then pulled away and wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders.

Sango sighed and shrugged off the monk's hand. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms the younger girl. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered. Kagome pulled back. "You'll see me again, don't worry." Sango nodded and held on even more. Slowly the two pulled apart and Kagome kneeled down in front of the crying fox next to her. She reached out with one hand and smoothed back his hair. "Don't cry Shippo, this isn't permanent. Just until I learn how to unseal the well, okay?" He nodded and jumped into her arms, burying his head in her chest.

A minute later another kid rushed to her, latching on to her arm. Shifting she held Rin to her, letting the younger girl cry herself dry. "Shh, no need to cry." After awhile the two pulled back. "Y-your coming b-back." Rin gasped out, trying to sound like she believed her. Kagome nodded and stood. Handing Shippo to Sango she turned and walked over to the last person in the group, carrying Rin with her. She stopped and smiled up at the towering demon. She dipped into a small, joking bow before reaching forward and shaking his hand. "I'll be seeing you." She whispered. He nodded lightly. "I'll be waiting."

That demon she'd forgotten to mention had been him, Sesshomaru. He had explained everything he could to her, told her about the Makai and Reikai. About the barrier and what had happened to her friends. And that he'd be waiting for her to complete her journey. He also said that after that he'd probably have to return to his home in the Makai.

She pulled back and guided Rin to him. Walking over to the well, she stood on the edge and turned to them. Smiling sadly she waved and leaned back, letting herself fall over the ledge. The blue light shone around her as she fell and the tears she had held on to dripped down her face as she fell through time.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly and leaned down, falling easily onto her bed. Today had been like every other day since the well had closed, plastic smiles, and boring classes. She felt like she didn't belong, like this world was no longer her place. She needed to get that well open. The only relief was Sesshomaru's infrequent visits to the house, once in every four weeks. She _really _needed to get that well open. 

She rolled on to her back, black hair surrounding her like a fan. She reached up to her neck and pulled the jewel up to her eye level. She glared at it then let it fall back to her chest. Shifting onto her side her closed her eyes, easily falling asleep as a final thought flew through her head. 'I wish things would pick a around here.'

After she had fully fallen asleep the Jewel glowed and slowly sank into her skin till it was once again inside her body. _"Your wish has been granted. It's time to learn who you once were." _Four voices whispered inside her head. Her eyes fluttered as images raced though her head.

* * *

/I stared at the redhead in front of me, a smirk playing across my face. She was perfect. For once the rumors were true. "You're hard to find. Like any good demon would be." I said, watching as the coal black eyes snapped back to me. My smirk widened. I'd get what I wanted, rather she liked it or not.

* * *

There was something weird about the kid, a misplaced air. A strange sort of depression. The girl probably wouldn't even fight when they got in trouble. That was why I was slightly surprised when the girl looked up at Black next to me and whispered, "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

This was fun, really it was. Being beaten up and poisoned to the point where I could barely stand by Spirit World puppets always made my day. Ah, that was being selfish. At least I could still move. Black over there was bound so tightly in seals that she couldn't even close her eyes. But Grey… well I had no delusions that the girl was dead. I felt the air take a sudden twist and spun around. The sight that greeted me was one of Violet falling to the ground as a sword was pulled out of her ribcage. The girl was dead before she hit the ground. 

I turned back around and stared into Black's eyes. The girl, woman, whom we'd all looked to when we got in a seriously messed up position, was starring straight ahead, eyes dull. She'd given up, knew I couldn't get the two of us out of here, even with all my power. Truth was I don't think she wanted me to, not now that it was too late. The poison flowing through my body caught up with me and my sight blurred to the point where I lost my balance and fell to my knees. Something hit my jaw and I fell backwards, blood rushing past my lips. Through my darkening eyesight I could see Black, her eyes and checks shining. It was my imagination, Black doesn't cry, no matter what. /

* * *

Kagome shot up, a scream dieing on her lips. Panting slightly she swung her feet off the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She stumbled in, her hand managing to find the light switch. She placed her hands on both sides off the sink and just stood there. Then slowly one hand traveled down to the drawer beside her and pulled it open. She didn't look down as she shuffled around and pulled something out. Popping of the cap and twisting it open with one hand she brought it up to the mirror and wrote, her head still bowed and left hand braced on the sink. Dropping the object in her hand to the floor she looked up, staring at the thick red lipstick smeared across the mirror. _The Blue Rose. _

'My true face,' Kagome thought. 'Is one of a demon.' She shifted her gaze to stare past the lipstick and at her own reflection. Her eyes were shining a bright, unearthly, _inhuman_, blue. She watched as the color faded back to its normal brown color. Shaking her head she shut off the light, easily finding her way through the darkness to her bed.

She laid down, closing her eyes. A second later her eyes shot open again, her hand flying to her neck. She felt the silver necklace but not the jewel that hung from it. She closed her eyes, searching for the jewel with her powers. When she'd first found Sesshomaru and told him how weak her powers really were he made an offer to train her. An offer she readily accepted. Her eyes blinked open when she found its aura right next to her. Or rather, in her. Her hand slid down to the place on her side where the jewel was ripped out. "Oh." She whispered. Groaning she flopped onto her back on forced herself to sleep.


	4. The Rose of Death

God, it's hard trying to switch between first and third POVs. Don't try it. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

/Memories/

* * *

Chapter 3- Rose of Death

Hotaru bit her lip and looked up. They were at Rei's temple and having some sort of anniversary. But as she had a big test when she got back to school on Sunday so she had asked for Ami's help. So here they were sitting at the table studying while the rest of the scouts ran around finishing having everything ready. She'd asked Ami if she minded and the ice scout had merely said that she preferred books over parties. Plus the two of them had gotten close lately through study sessions and just plain being who they were. The quietist, most secluded people on the team. It reminded who of someone but the face was blurry in her head and she couldn't grasp the name. "Hotaru, are you listening?"

She turned toward the voice and smiled slightly at Ami. She nodded and looked down at the books. After a minute Ami followed suit and they continued where they had left off. A few minutes in an image floated through Hotaru's head, one of a young teenaged redhead, probably 14 or 15. She was looking down at her, indicating the redhead was taller, and her black eyes held sort of a motherly warmth to them. She blinked and shook her head. "Hotaru?" Ami called. "Listen; if you're not going to pay attention then I'm not going to bother trying to help you."

Hotaru looked over and smiled apologetically at the bluenette. "Sorry Ami. Where were we?" she asked and looked down at the math books and notepads. Even as she did another image entered her head. This time it was one of another teenaged girl but with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Groaning she reached a hand up and rubbed her temple. Ami looked over at her and shifted in her chair to fully face the girl. "Hotaru are you okay?"

Hotaru winced lightly. "No not really. I'm not feeling well." Yeah, the same way she hadn't been feeling good since Galaxia. Ever since she had been brought back to life at the end of the battle weird images had been popping into her head. She stood slowly, keeping her eyes on the woman still sitting at the table. "I think I'll just head home. Can you tell Usagi-san that I'm sorry?" Ami nodded, watching as the girl turned and headed for the door.

Hotaru closed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing deeply. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I have to see these things?' she closed her eyes and tried to call the images forward but they slipped through her fingers, only appearing at times when she didn't want them. She sighed and pushed off the door taking but a few steps before another image pushed into her head, this one completely overwhelming her.

* * *

/I whirled around at the sound of the scream, my eyes widening in shock. Grey was being held by her hair by one of those stupid goons that the Spirit World sent. I watched as the man grabbed her chin and tilted her face up, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. I realized a second to late what he was going to do. I started running toward the girl but I didn't make, watching as he pushed her head to one side then jerking it to the other. I stopped as she fell, her eyes dull and lifeless. She hit the ground and didn't move again, her neck twisted at an odd angle. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, a scream tearing itself from my throat. /

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"Hotaru! Hotaru, what's wrong?!"

Hotaru paused, her throat feeling raw and her knees rough. She slowly slid her eyes open and found herself looking down at a very close ground. She was kneeling on the ground, her hands jammed over her ears, and tears pushing at her eyes. Slowly she brought her hands down and looked up to see Haruka kneeling in front of her, worry in her eyes. She turned her head, looking around herself to see everyone gathered around her. "Wh-what happened?"

Haruka stared at her for a minute before speaking. "You screamed. We'd thought something was attacking." Hotaru smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well." Haruka frowned and reached out, placing a delicate hand on the girl's forehead. Purple eyes widened as the action pulled out another picture. The redhead stood in front off her again, although this time she had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her forehead.

She didn't think about it, just raised her hand, and slapped Haruka's hand away. The blonde blinked as in one quick motion Hotaru pushed herself up and ran away. "Hotaru!" Michiru shouted, reaching a hand out to stop her. "Let her go." Everyone turned to she Haruka slowly rising to her feet. "We'll talk to her later."

* * *

Hotaru laid on her bed, staring dully up at her ceiling as she listened to the knocking on her door. "Hotaru please, open the door!" Michiru shouted, worry in her voice. Hotaru didn't even blink at the pleading. The image, memory was the only thing she could think of, from before was stuck in her head, replaying the scene of the girl's neck getting snapped and the terror that filled her. When she snapped out of her daze she noticed that pounding had stopped and Setsuna was talking, her voice soft and quite. "Hotaru, if you ever need to talk, I'll be waiting at the Gates."

Hotaru's eyes flickered over to the door as the older woman's footsteps faded away. The Space-Time Gates. Time… if these really were memories then Setsuna could help her.

* * *

Even then it took her an hour to actually get up and go. She walked slowly through the mist, giving herself the option of turning around. She sighed, really, what was she doing here? "Setsuna-mama?" she called and a moment later the mist cleared and Sailor Pluto walked over to her.

She kneeled down in front of the girl, a soft smile on her face. "What brings you here, Hotaru?" The senshi of death looked down, stumbling for her words. "I, um, ah…" she paused for a moment and looked at Pluto. " I need your help." See, that wasn't so hard. Mentally Hotaru congratulated herself. She looked back up to see Pluto staring at her in confusion. "Lately I've been having these hallucinations. These vivid images of people I've never met and places I've never been to. At first it was just pictures, like photographs. It was slightly disturbing but the images were always nice. But now…" she trailed off, realizing that she had started to rant and walk away. She stopped and turned back to Pluto. "Does this have anything to do with the incident at Rei's temple?"

Hotaru nodded. "I…I think they're memories." She whispered. Pluto blinked, "Of the Silver Millennium?" Hotaru shock her head. "I know my only lifetimes should be of when I was in the Silver Millennium and now but… it's the only thing that makes sense. And…I was hoping that you'd let me use the Time Gate to see that lifetime."

When Pluto made a move to object she whispered, "Or I'm forced to learn it the hard way." Pluto stopped then sighed and raised her staff. To her left a door swung up, revealing a mix in colors. "Don't take to long." Smiling Hotaru turned and walked through the doors.

* * *

/I stared at the girl, my arms looped behind by head. It was interesting, we looked a lot alike. Except I wasn't depressed. But still I liked her, I don't know why but I wanted this girl to say yes. She should come with us, that's what I thought. She just seems to fit in the little group. Slowly the girl looked up at Black. "Okay. I'll do it." A smile crossed my face.

* * *

This wasn't good. That's all I had to say. We were surrounded, cut off from each other and Black could barely move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something grab onto Blue's foot and explode. When she pulled away, the wound turned a weird purplish color, she'd been poisoned.

I whirled around at the sound of the scream, my eyes widening in shock. Grey was being held by her hair by one of those stupid goons that the Spirit World sent. I watched as the man grabbed her chin and tilted her face up, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. I realized a second to late what he was going to do. I started running toward the girl but I didn't make, watching as he pushed her head to one side then jerking it to the other. I stopped as she fell, her eyes dull and lifeless. She hit the ground and didn't move again, her neck twisted at an odd angle. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, a scream tearing itself from my throat. "Grey!"

Something hit me in the back of the head and I fell forward. I immediately scrambled to my feet only to have someone grab my arm. My eyes narrowed and lightning coursed up the guy's arm. He pulled back but the momentary distraction was a moment to late. Someone ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. Something was pushed through my stomach and I didn't even have time to gasp as the tip hit my heart. The blade was pulled out of me, the last sensation I knew. I never even hit the ground. /

* * *

Hotaru choked, stepping out of the portal. Pluto grabbed my arm and held me for a minute. "I was afraid of this. Your mind isn't used to living an entire lifetime in a few minutes. You're lucky your brain didn't shut down on you." Hotaru nodded and struggled to her feet. "I suggest you go home and lay down, try to get some rest before taking a good look at those memories of yours." Hotaru nodded and let Pluto take her home. The older woman never noticed the way she had to fight off tears or had one hand wrapped around her stomach the whole way. 'The Violet Rose.' She thought. 'How fitting.' 


	5. Memories in Rain Drops

Special thanks to disneyrulz23. My first reviewer and subscriber. Thank you!

Warning- Tomoyo does act slightly depressed for most of the chapter but it's necessary for the plot. It will get better, I promise. And my reason for using rain will be explained later. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

/memories/

* * *

Chapter 4- Memories in Rain Drops 

Tomoyo stared at the dark clouds, her amethyst eyes as dark and unreadable as the sky. Briefly, out of sheer boredom, she looked around her. Even in four years things hadn't changed. Sakura still sat across from her, eyebrows drawn together and lips set in the rare frown as the teacher tried to explain some sort of math problem to an uninterested class. Behind her sat Syaoran, who had come back after the Void Card. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and smiled at her before acting like he was choking himself. Tomoyo laughed lightly, placed her hands together, and rested her head on them, pretending to be sleeping. He chuckled.

A hand came up and pointed to Sakura. Tomoyo however followed the hand up the arm and into mischievous navy blue eyes. The newest member of their little group, Eriol Hiiragizawa. It had been hysterical when he'd just popped up in class one day last year. She watched as he brought his hand back up and knocked lightly on his head before tracing his hand through the air, dark blue magic flowing from his fingertip. On a normal occasion she would have yelled at him for using such displays of magic in public but right now she was too bored to care. They snickered when Eriol finished, leaving the word 'hollow' written across the air. Sakura turned slightly in her chair, curious and Eriol raised a hand and brushed over the letters, the magic easily disappearing. Sakura blinked at them but shrugged and turned around but instead of paying attention she started to draw.

They laughed lightly, they didn't mean to be cruel, but they just didn't care right now. She watched as Eriol spun small designs in the air, adding small jokes as he went. It was only for an instant but for a few seconds she envied him, able to wield a power she could only dream of having so easily, taking for it for granted. Then she forced herself to remember the pain he had to go through to have that power, forced to use his powers by Clow when he just wanted to have a some-what normal life. She almost felt guilty about the thought, almost. She'd never forgive him-them- for taking such a gift for granted. Not that she'd let them know, of course, she'd promised herself never to be as selfish as her father had been when he was alive. That however was a different story.

The current scene-one where Kero-chan and Yue were beating each other up when the sun guardian tried to set Yue's hair on fire- vanished when a loud ring pierced through the room, startling everyone. Unlike others who rushed from their seats and ran out the door the group of four magicians took their time. 'Three magicians,' Tomoyo corrected herself, 'I'm just the tag along.' A role she was being increasing reminded of. Like now as Sakura talked about her date with Syaoran, a blush staining her cheeks. Surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't feel the urge to pull out her camera and record the cute scene. When she didn't, nobody noticed. "Really, where are you taking her, Li-kun?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran blinked at him dumbly before narrowing his eyes. "It's a surprise." He hissed. Tomoyo smirked lightly, "Which means you have no idea and never did." She shook her head. "You poor, poor boy. It's a good thing Eriol asked, I can just imagine you trying to explain why you can't tell Touya-san where you're taking his sister." She said a cocky tone in of voice. _Oh god_, she'd been hanging around these people for far too long, she was either picking up Eriol's twisted sense of humor or Yue's dry wit.

Syaoran glared at her even as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "No I just don't want tell her where we're going," he waved dramatically at Sakura. "And I don't want him to know," he pointed an accusing finger at Eriol. "Because then he'll pop up there with some weird excuse that doesn't make any sense but we'll end up believing." Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at the boy's expense. Eriol looked up at him, a smirk playing across his features. "Why Syaoran, what a wonderful idea. But unfortunately I promised Ruby that I'd help make a cake for Kinomoto-san."

Tomoyo snickered. "More like promised Touya-san that you'd make sure she didn't poison him with too much sugar." Eriol laughed, "Yes, that to." "Tomoyo-chan, your rides here." Sakura whispered. Blinking, Tomoyo realized they'd reached the front gate of the school and a black limousine sat waiting for her. Tomoyo walked over to it, waving goodbye to her friends. She stopped at the door and watched as they walked away, chatting easily. But she could tell from the look in their eyes that they were talking about something she couldn't understand, they were talking about magic. Of course, they'd wait for the only member of their group with-out magic to leave before they talked about it. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought. 'I'm not a part of that group anymore.' It was true, that's what hurt the most. That this wasn't some random thought in the middle of a brief depression, it was fact. No one had noticed but over time the fact that she didn't have magic had slowly but surely separated her from the others. The feeling sank deep and she popped her head into the window, talking with the driver. "I'm going to walk home today." She nodded and gave Tomoyo a pleasant smile.

Tomoyo walked quickly away from the car, trying to bury the new realization. She made a split-second decision to take the long way home, the one where she wouldn't run into Sakura. Sakura…she realized with a start that the normal warm feeling she felt when she thought about the card mistress was gone. Had the distance even changed her feelings toward Sakura? That was another piece of fact she didn't want to notice but forced herself to anyway. She loved Sakura, yes, but she wasn't _in _love with her anymore. The crush she'd thought she had for these past few months had merely been her hanging on to something that wasn't there anymore. She'd been an absolute _idiot _lately. The truth had been lying right in front of her the whole time but she'd refused to see it until it would hurt her the most. She didn't love Sakura and she felt like a stranger in front of her closest friends. "You Idiot!" she shouted and her pace quickened until she was running down the streets.

As if sympathizing with her the sky opened up and the rain was let loose, soaking her to the bone. She ran, flat out, as fast she could and kept her head bowed. But she didn't cry, not even when she slipped and fell, hitting the ground. Slowly she sat up and looked down at herself. She was a mess, dripping wet, freezing cold, and she didn't care one bit. That was until the rain just stopped falling. She looked up, surprised to find an umbrella being held over her head. "Catching a cold like this doesn't suit you Tomoyo-san." A smooth voice whispered from above her. She didn't need to look to know who it was. "Hello Eriol-san." She greeted in an emotionless voice. She really didn't want to talk him right now. "What are you doing here?"

Eriol winced slightly at her tone but with her back turned toward him she didn't notice. "I'm heading home." Tomoyo blinked and looked over her shoulder at him, her hair wet and sticking to her face. "But your house is-" "Torn down." She had started to tell that he lived on the other side of town when he cut her off. She stared up at him. "Oh."

He smiled down at her. "What about you? I thought you were being driven." She nodded. "I was, but then I decided to walk." He nodded, his smile becoming almost cocky. "And walk in the completely wrong direction while getting soaked and ending up on the ground." Tomoyo huffed and turned back around so her back was facing him. "Oh, shut up." She growled lightly and was surprised to find she was rather good at it. "I wanted to take the long way." He nodded although he didn't seem to believe her. "And avoid any chance of meeting Sakura." He said it like he was reading a book, and knowing him he very well could be. "Well, come on, let's get you home."

She blinked lightly and turned to face Eriol fully. "What?" He smiled down at her. "I'll walk you home." He whispered and held out his hand. She sighed and took it, letting him pull her up with ease. Once she was on her feet he muttered something under his breath and she felt the water evaporate from her hair and clothes. In a second she was completely dry. She frowned but didn't mention his careless use of magic. After all that would be selfish and more than the tiniest bit jealous. And she didn't want him to realize how far apart they'd grown.

As they walked they talked about the little things and compared the then to the now. Eriol was quite surprised by the changes but Tomoyo wasn't, she was trying to deal with two of them right now, after all. After awhile they stopped talking and Eriol tilted his head in such a way that he could look past the umbrella and at the sky. He smiled lightly, a wistful smile that she noticed almost immediately. "I take it the rain is very important in magic."

Eriol looked over at her and nodded, laughing softly. "Yes it is said that out of all the elements rain is the most likely to tell the truth. It's said it can also tell a past life to those willing to listen. Because rain falls in a constant cycle it remembers everything and because of that knows lying only beings more pain. So it will always, always tell the truth, even if you don't like it." Tomoyo gave a grim smile, 'Sounds like me.' She thought, feeling the self-loathing build in her.

She blinked when the boy stopped suddenly. "Eriol-san?" She called. He smiled at her, "Isn't that your house?" she turned her head and stared at the mansion in front of her. She nodded slowly, surprised. Eriol smiled lightly at her. "Good night, Tomoyo-san." He whispered. She watched him walk past her and a smile tilted her lips up. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice lost on the wind. She turned and ran into the house so she wouldn't get to wet, not after Eriol had taken the time and magic to dry her so she didn't catch a cold.

* * *

Later that night she found herself laying on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. She turned her head to the balcony door, watching the rain fall. Sighing she stood up and unlocked the door, stepping outside. She closed it behind her and walked over to the railing the smooth stone wet beneath her hands. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, praying softly. "I don't know what I'm doing but I want to know. I don't care if the truth hurts I can handle it. I want, no, I need to know if all I am is just a timid little girl that's trying to be too much to fast or if in some weird twisted world I used to be someone. I just need to know if at one point I was selfish and didn't care who my words or actions hurt. I need to know if some cared…" she trailed off, finding hard to speak. 'What am I doing?' she thought in surprise and slid her eyes open with the intent to walk away. She didn't even have the time to turn before images and scenes spread though her mind with such force she was sent reeling, the air coming out of her in a rush.

* * *

/I was sitting in a forest by stream, water held in my cupped hands as I stared at my reflection. Grayish black hair fell around a pale face and framed dark purple eyes. I sighed and let the water drip between my fingers. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

* * *

I didn't know why I was hesitating, I wanted to say yes. But something held me back, made me think about it for a second. If I chose this path I couldn't go back. Oh who was I trying to fool? I couldn't go back now even if I wanted to. Which I didn't, I told myself firmly. Besides, my plan wasn't working. I looked up, a bit slowly, at the leader, a young human-looking redhead. Know that I thought about it they all looked surprisingly like human teenage girls, which meant they were very strong. "Okay. I'll do it." I whispered.

* * *

This wasn't good. I couldn't use most of my powers because of the wards the idiots wore and Black was being bound tightly by seals. Violet looked okay and Blue didn't have a scratch on her. At least until that bomb took a part of her leg out, poisoning her in the process. At least I wasn't the only one injured now. Bad move, very bad move, I thought as someone grabbed my shoulder and kicked me behind one knee, forcing me down. I winced when I felt a hand weave itself through my hair none too gently. A scream tore itself from my throat when some of the locks were pulled out. A hand gripped my chin, forcing me to look into malicious blue eyes. Out of the corner of mine own I saw Violet run towards me to help, she'd never make it, everyone knew that. The hand on my chin pushed my head to the left then snapped it to the right. I just heard Violet release a horrifying scream before I fainted, dead to the world. Literally. /

* * *

Tomoyo toke in ragged breaths, trying not to let the memories overwhelm her. Shaking, she stood and entered her bedroom, changing in to some dry clothes before lying down in bed, not bothering to dry her hair. She sighed and thought about it, the images had been slightly frightening but the majority of it had given her a soft warm feeling. Before she was killed, of course. Now the only question was what to do with the memories. She didn't think the rain would answer her this time. 'Oh, well. If I don't like it I can blame it all on Eriol.' Smiling she let herself fall asleep. 


	6. Mindless Walking

It's short and didn't come out the way I wanted but oh well. Things are going to calm down then pick up again so hang with me, I want to add some fluff in. So nobody gets confused. Keiko and Kagome are the same age. And Hotaru and Tomoyo are the same age. Hotaru and Tomoyo are younger then Keiko and Kagome. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 5- Mindless Walking

Keiko grinned and ran forward, waving excitedly. "Yusuke!" she shouted and watched as the small group turned and stared at her. Yusuke smiled lightly and waved. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "What are you all waiting for?" she asked, looking around the group. The all boys were here, even Kurama whose school was on the other side of town. Yusuke sighed. "We're supposed to be waiting for Botan. She says she has another mission for us." He growled slightly, glaring at the ground. Keiko frowned, "Again? She been running you boys ragged." Kurama smiled grimly. "She says that it should lessen up soon. We just have to take down this gang of low class demons. Although the gang seems never ending." He sighed softly.

Keiko shook her head lightly. "And you all don't have a choice in this?" a devilish smile played across Kurama's features. "Actually, since Kuwabara volunteered to become a Spirit Detective he can choose which missions he wants to go on. He hasn't fingered that out yet though." They shared up laugh while Kuwabara looked over at them dumbly.

* * *

She smiled and waved goodbye as Botan escorted them to their next mission. Sighing she turned and headed home. As she walked she pulled her newest dream to the front. They'd been trying to catch fish for dinner, and for fun, when Grey had gotten frustrated and used her powers, bringing most of the fish to the surface so that a few were literally hanging in mid-air. Keiko laughed softly and smiled, tilting her head back and thinking about the memories she was getting. There were a lot but she knew for a fact that the ones she had now didn't even scratch the surface. Smiling she let the happier ones float to the top. She was so consumed in the act that she never noticed when she passed her house and kept on walking.

* * *

Keiko blinked slightly, coming back to her self. She looked around in surprise. She was in some sort of temple. She turned slightly and stared down the long flight of stairs. 'Okay.' She thought. 'I just climbed more than a thousands steps without noticing. No big.'

"Can I help you miss?" Blinking, she turned to stare at the woman walking towards her. For a second the scene changed and she was standing in a forest, but the woman was still there. The name left her mouth before she even thought about it. "Blue."

The scene changed back and Keiko noticed with a start that the girl's eyes were brown, not blue. She blushed and looked down, turning to walk away. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just leave now." The girl reached a hand out. "Wait, Black-san." Keiko froze, her eyes widening. Slowly she turned around and stared at the girl.

Kagome smiled at the girl in front of her. "Why don't we get some tea and talk." Keiko nodded and followed the other girl inside. "You look different." She whispered, eyes scanning the girl's newest look. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Keiko. "I could say the same about you." Keiko laughed lightly as they entered the kitchen. "Well, I just never expected a demon to become a Miko." Kagome smiled and looked down at the traditional red and white priestess uniform. "That's irony if I've ever seen it." They laughed lightly as Kagome turned the stove on.

* * *

Tomoyo walked with no destination. It was her own fault really. She should have been paying attention. So when she ran into someone she really wasn't that surprised. She felt a hand grab her wrist, holding her steady. "I'm sorry." She whispered, moving to take back her hand. "Grey?" The voice was curious and confused and oh so familiar. Her head shot up and she stared hard at the dark purple eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Violet."

Hotaru smiled lightly, a relieved look on her face. "What are the chances?" she whispered. She let go of the girl's hand. "What are you doing here?" Tomoyo shrugged. "I just started walking." Hotaru nodded and placed a delicate hand on her back as they started walking again. "You too?" Tomoyo blinked lightly and smiled, nodding.

* * *

"This is just weird." Tomoyo nodded as she stared up the long flight of steps. Some how when they'd started walking they'd ended up at the base of a temple. She blinked as she noticed a figure walking down the stairs. She brought a hand up and pointed at the approaching brunette. "That's even weirder."

Hotaru smiled and shook her head. "Hello, Black-san." Keiko's head shot up and she stared at the two at the bottom of the steps. She shook her head lightly. "God what is it with you people today?" she stated. Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "Your hairs brown." The two looked at the girl like she'd lost her mind. Tomoyo shrugged, "It is." Hotaru nodded slowly. "Okay." She drawled and looked back up at Keiko. "Blue up there?" Keiko nodded slowly. Hotaru thought for a minute before nodding. Walking forward she grabbed Keiko by the arm and hauled her arm the steps. "We go talk to her then." Tomoyo laughed lightly and grabbed her other hand, matching Hotaru step by step.

* * *

Kagome blinked and looked towards the steps when she heard voices shouting. She watch in amusement as Keiko was pulled up the stairs by two girls that looked near identical and were about a year younger then Keiko herself. She laughed lightly and walked over to them. "It's been awhile." Hotaru looked up at her and a smile crossed her face. "Too long." Keiko shrugged them off her arm, grumbling all the while. "Yeah, yeah. What ever you say." Kagome laughed lightly. "For about we all go inside and get some things straightened out."

Keiko looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What's there to straighten out? We're alive, we're happy, and everything's just dandy." The younger girls laughed while Kagome smirked at the brunette. "So your parents really named you after a color?" Keiko blinked. "Yea-No? Wha-?" They laughed and laughed and laughed.


	7. Talking About Matters

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 6- Talking About Matters

Her tea was cold. That was what she'd learned. They were all sitting around in Blue's living room talking about nothing. Keiko sighed and pushed herself off the wall. "Okay Blue, this was your idea. What did you want to talk about?" There was a minute's pause before she spoke. "Kagome." Keiko blinked, "What?" Kagome looked up at her, brown eyes dark and serious. "My name. It's Kagome Higurashi."

Keiko nodded slowly. "Okay. Introductions are always a good start. I was named Keiko Yukimura." Hotaru looked up. "Keiko? They named you Keiko?" Keiko nodded. "Oh god I feel sorry for you. I was named Hotaru Tomoe." They smiled. "Fitting." Tomoyo whispered. Hotaru looked over at her. "What about you?" Tomoyo bit her lip. "It's Tomoyo now. Daidouji Tomoyo."

Hotaru frowned. "Daidouji? As in the Daidouji Toy Company?" Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Yeah, my mom's the CEO." Hotaru whistled, "Now that's impressive." Tomoyo shrugged lightly.

Keiko walked forward. Placing her cup on the table she looked around. "Do any of you have your powers? Because I certainly don't." While Tomoyo shook her head Hotaru and Kagome raised their hands. "Why just you two?" They shrugged lightly. "Fate, I guess." Kagome said. When everyone looked at her weirdly she merely shrugged. "Well, Hotaru told us last time that she was the Sailor of Saturn. And I, well, I became a Miko." Keiko narrowed her eyes, but didn't question it. Instead she asked, "Any one tell their friends?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Bad idea to tell mine. Being senshi and all." Keiko nodded and looked over at Tomoyo. "They get themselves caught in some weird stuff, but demons, their still legends. So no." Keiko stared at her, "What do you mean 'weird stuff'?" Tomoyo bit her lip and looked down. "Their mages, the strongest in the world. Seriously."

Keiko groaned, "Great, just great. What about you?" she asked, turning her head to Kagome. "My friends aren't here." Keiko arched an eyebrow. "Then where are they?" Kagome looked away. "500 years in the past." She whispered. "The past?" Keiko asked, staring at her. "Your friends are 500 years in the past?" Kagome nodded lightly.

"How did you get five hundred years in the past? Your major's the heart and soul, not time." Kagome nodded, "There's a well in the back." Keiko groaned again and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't even want to know." Tomoyo looked over at her. "What about you? Did you tell your friends?"

Keiko shook her head. "Telling them, very bad idea." Kagome arched an eyebrow. "How so?" Keiko winced, "Their Spirit Detectives." Tomoyo's eyes widened, Hotaru hit her head against the table in front of her, and Kagome gapped at her. "You…" Kagome managed. Hotaru looked up, "Your friends with Reikai puppets?" she hissed. Keiko glared, "Their not puppets. Not like the first ones were. Things change. The current Spirit Detective is a loud-mouthed, ill-mannered, and reckless street-fighter who can't stand Koenma and is constantly ranting about his job even though you can tell he likes it cause it gives him a reason to beet someone up. Things have changed."

They stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Ko-Koenma… made a street punk into…a Spirit Detective?" Kagome asked between laughs. Keiko smiled, "Only because he had the uncanny ability to die when he's not supposed to." Tomoyo straightened, quelling her laughter into soft chuckles. "What about the others? You said there was more than one." Keiko smiled and sat down. "One's an idiotic delinquent who actually volunteered. Another's a demon-turned-human criminal on parole. And the last is a grumpy fire demon who wouldn't tell his sister he's her brother."

Kagome bit her lip but it didn't work and she burst out laughing again. "Y-You certainly…know how to choose…the weirdest friends." She laughed. Keiko smiled "What about you?" Kagome sat up and grinned. "One's a half-breed who can't stand his own brother; another's a parentless fox kit. The last two are a demon exterminator and a perverted monk." Keiko shook her head. "And you say I have weird friends?" she whispered.

* * *

It continued like this until Keiko looked out the window and at the setting sun. "I think it's time we left." They nodded, looking slightly sleepy. Keiko looked down at them and grinned. "How far do you guys live?" Hotaru looked up, "Not far, why?" Keiko didn't answer and looked over at Tomoyo. She shrugged. "I live pretty far but I can get here quickly if I need to."

Keiko nodded and walked away into the kitchen. When she came back there was a small notepad in her hand that she was trying to right on. "Well then, tomorrow, if you can, try to meet me at this address." She pulled the sheet off and ripped it into three, handing one to each. "Say around noon."

They nodded and put them away. Tomoyo looked over at Kagome, "Can I borrow your phone?" at Kagome's nod the younger girl left the room. Keiko smiled lightly, "I like this. It's nice." The two looked over at her in confusion. She shrugged, "Being able to see you guys, to know your okay. To know the truth. It's nice." Hotaru nodded as Tomoyo walked back in. "Hey where do you guys live?" they blinked. "Why?" Hotaru asked. Tomoyo walked forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door, the other two following her. "So I can drop you off." They blinked. The girl rolled her eyes. "I called home, someone's coming to pick me up and willing to drop you two off." "Oh." They said.

* * *

Keiko smiled and stepped out of the limousine in front of her house. Before she shut the door she looked inside, staring at the other to. Hotaru had the window seat, leaning her forehead against the glass. Tomoyo was already asleep, laid out on the other seat. The girl had previously been sitting next to her and had fallen asleep in the brunette's lap. "Good night." She whispered and shut the door, walking to the door. Tomorrow, she decided, was going to be fun. 


	8. Friends, Friends, Friends

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 7- Friends, Friends, Friends

Hotaru blinked and stared at the building in front of her. Slowly she shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me." She whispered. She turned her head and stared at Kagome. "Are you sure this is the right address?" Kagome looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and nodded. "Yeah, this is the place."

Sighing Hotaru opened the door and walked in. The diner was nice, with booths set up everywhere and a few games in the back. She scanned the room before noticing Keiko walking out from the kitchen. She looked up at her and smiled lightly, waving them over. They followed her as she sat down in an empty booth in the back. Sitting down, Hotaru looked around. "Where's Tomoyo?" Keiko blinked. "She wasn't with you?" They shook their heads.

Biting her lip she looked up as the door opened, laughter floating in. She blinked at the sight, _what in the world?_ Sighing she stood up and walked toward Tomoyo. "Good to see you could make it, Tomoyo." The girl looked up and smiled at her. Keiko smiled back and looked at the group that she'd come in with. "Hello Yusuke. This certainty's a surprise." The boy nodded.

She looked down at the girl next to her. "Tomoyo, why don't you go see what you all want and I'll get it for you." Tomoyo nodded and walked down to her friends at the table. She reeled back toward Yusuke. "Okay, what do you want?" Yusuke blinked at her and Kuwabara barged in. "Well we were passing by and then we saw this big limo pull up and that girl get out and we got curious. I didn't know you had such rich friends. Nor pretty ones." Keiko sighed, and turned away. "Their not your type." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

She walked out of the kitchen, easily carrying the food they'd ordered. She stopped and stared at the sight of Yusuke and his friends chatting away with the three girls. 'So much for finishing our conversation.' She thought dryly. Walking over she placed the plates easily in front of them and looked over at the boys. "How's work?" she asked, clearly showing that if they didn't leave now she was going to put them in a very uncomfortable position. Yusuke blanched and shot her a glare while Kurama smiled lightly. "It's slowing down." He obviously got what she was trying to say because he stood up. "Come on Yusuke, I think Keiko wants to talk with her friends."

Yusuke growled and tugged on his sleeve hard, bringing him back down. "Well then she can say it in front of us, I want to talk with these girls." Keiko sighed and gave the girls an apologetic smile. Pulling the seat up to the table she stared at Yusuke. "Well, talk." He blinked slightly at her behavior but ignored it and shrugged. "Where in the world did you meet these people?" Keiko smirked. "Oh, we've known each other for a while." Her eyes gained a devilish glint. "I guess you could say for a lifetime." This seemed to be funny because the other three giggled slightly. Yusuke nodded slowly, "Riight." He drawled out.

Kurama looked over at Tomoyo, confusion written clearly in his gaze. "You look oddly familiar." Tomoyo blinked lightly and blushed, looking down. "My mother's the CEO of a major toy branch." She whispered. Kurama nodded, "Daidouji Toy Company." He whispered. She nodded slowly. Kuwabara blinked at her. "Wow, that means, your like major rich, right?" Keiko groaned softly, dropping her head onto the table. "Why don't we all just forget you said that and move on." Kuwabara blinked dumbly while the boys laughed.

* * *

She really didn't know how it happened but it did. Somehow they'd found their way to the park, all of them. Keiko sighed and watched as Tomoyo and Yusuke ran around. Kagome walked up to her, a dark glint in her eyes. "So these are the people you were telling us about." It was a statement, not a question. Keiko nodded, "That obvious?" Kagome smiled. "Well, the loud-mouthed, ill-mannered, and reckless street-fighter is easily Yusuke, while you can tell that Kuwabara just screams the kind of idiot that would volunteer for the job and Hiei is the only gruff one in the group. The only one in the group that doesn't fit his description is Kurama, even though his aura is a bit off." Keiko looked over at her, "I wouldn't know." Kagome nodded and shrugged, turning her attention back to the group running around which now included, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hotaru.

They watched as Kurama reached out, trying to tag Tomoyo. The girl's move was quick and decisive, showing all the reflexes and ability she had as a demon. Tomoyo ducked down as his hand was just about to brush the back of her head. With a quick twist of her body she moved under his arm, coming up on his left. Of course, Kurama was also once a demon and easily switched his balance to one foot and swiped out to follow her movement. Tomoyo saw the change just as it happened and jumped straight up, flipping right over him. The minute her feet hit the ground she took off running. Hotaru paused momentary when she saw what happened, fear entering her eyes. The only reason it didn't strike the boy's as odd was because they'd seen Kurama do similar stuff all the time. That should have been their first clue.

Keiko groaned and banged her head against the tree behind her. Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head. "Even though she no longer has her powers, her reflexes have yet to diminish." Kagome laughed again and walked away. Sometime during the game both her and Kagome were dragged in followed closely by a reluctant Hiei, who only joined once Hotaru ran up to the tree he was hiding in and threw a rock at him, proclaiming he was 'it.' Yusuke laughed as he ran beside Keiko. "Oh, he is so going to kill her." Keiko smiled, "Only if he can catch her and he won't because he's being forced to run at human speed." They watched as Kurama was tagged, followed closely by Kuwabara who in turn tagged Keiko.

Grinning Keiko recalled the entire game and was surprised to find that though carefully planned tricks and turns Tomoyo had yet to be tagged. She changed her course from running after Yusuke to head for Tomoyo. Amethyst eyes glanced back at her and the younger girl smiled lightly. Pushing her heel into the ground Keiko tilted her body and jumped in such a way that she merely had to do it once more to get in front of the girl. Tomoyo backpedaled so she didn't run into her and started running left. Although it had been a lifetime Keiko still knew the girl and was still able to pick up the tiny twitches in the muscles. So she was already up and running by the time Tomoyo had made her turn. Digging her feet into the ground she pushed off, jumping in front of the girl. She reached out and brushed her fingertips against the girl's arm, the touch as light as a feather but the girl accepted it. Her momentum kept her going and Keiko hit the ground rolling. She twisted her body and skittered to a halt on her feet. Keiko grinned and pushed herself up, knowing she was the closest target. "She's it!" she called, a large grin appearing on her face. That really should have been their second clue.

* * *

Awhile later they all lay spread out on the ground, breathing rapidly and wearing large grins. Except Hiei, who had jumped up into another tree towards the end of the game and even Hotaru, who had taken a shine to getting on his nerves every chance she got, didn't bother to bring him back down. Laughing softly, Keiko sat up and looked at Yusuke, who was lying beside her. "Let's go back to the restaurant." She whispered. He looked up at her, eyes soft and laughing. "Okay."

* * *

Keiko grinned as they walked down the street. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Yusuke glance over at Tomoyo with that look in his eye. The one that normally meant he was about to do something really stupid. "Ne, Tomoyo?" he asked, causing the girl to look up at him. "I was wondering, you like anyone?" Keiko was sure that if the girl had anything in her mouth at the moment she would have spit it out. "Yusuke!" The brunette shouted.

Tomoyo gasped lightly, coming back to herself. "It's alright. And no, I don't." she whispered. Yusuke looked down at her and grinned. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Anyone like you?" Tomoyo sighed and looked down. "I've lost count." Yusuke laughed lightly. Kagome looked over at the girl, a smile on her face. "Hey Tomoyo, what are your friends like?"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "I really only have three close ones. Kinomoto Sakura-chan, Li Syaoran-kun, and Hiiragizawa Eriol-san." Keiko looked down at her, feigning hurt. "What about us, we aren't close?" Tomoyo smiled. "I wasn't counting you." Keiko nodded and smiled. Tomoyo sighed and continued. "Sakura-chan is one of those people that are hard not to like. She doesn't know the meaning of the words selfish and hate. She hates math and is always late and for her you just don't care."

Yusuke smiled, "Sounds like she has a lot of admirers." Tomoyo laughed. "She does but she already has a boyfriend, Syaoran Li-kun. He's from Hong Kong. He moved here when we were in the fourth grade. You know it toke him two years to realize he liked her and another one to admit it." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "And two days later he left for Hong Kong." She groaned lightly while Kurama chuckled. "Sounds troublesome." "It is!" Tomoyo shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. "Because I had to wait another two years for him to come back so she could respond. Seriously, that was a lot more complicated than it should have been."

They laughed lightly and Kuwabara called out, "What about the last one?" Everyone quieted while Tomoyo frowned at the ground. "Eriol-san is…a bit of a mystery. You think you know a lot about him when you really don't. He thinks of Sakura-chan like a daughter and loves to tease Syaoran-kun. He's very good at telling lies with Yamazaki-kun and at playing the piano. He lives with his cousin, Akizuki-san and his cat, Spinal-san. He moved here from England." She blinked. "That's all I know about him." Yusuke snickered. "Sure sounds like a lot." Tomoyo shook her head. "But it's not. At least, nothing important. I can tell you every person Sakura-chan has ever cared about and the names of Syaoran-kun's four sisters. I don't even know Eriol-san's birthday." Keiko bit her lip. "She's got a point." Yusuke shrugged, "Don't worry, there's probably nothing to tell." Tomoyo nodded although she didn't seem convinced.

* * *

Keiko smiled and sat down in front of Kagome. The dark-haired girl looked up at her. "How they doing?" Keiko smiled and turned to look over her shoulder at the group. Tomoyo was playing one of the games in the back of the store while the rest cheered her on. Turning back around she shrugged, "Yusuke and Tomoyo are acting like they've known each other their whole lives. Hotaru seems to have a death wish with how easily she teases Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara can get along with anybody." Kagome nodded but didn't say anything. Keiko frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Kagome paused before answering. "We're changing." She whispered. Keiko blinked dumbly at her. Slowly Kagome looked up at her, and Keiko was surprised to see her eyes were a bright blue. They flickered between blue and brown for a moment before settling on brown. "Keiko, have you looked in the mirror lately?" she asked. "Your getting paler, your hair's getting longer, your eyes are darkening, and you're regaining that demonic sort-of beauty you once had. We're changing back to who we once were. How strong we were might have something to do with it because those two haven't changed yet but they will. I'm hoping it will slow down but it's not and I don't know what to do." Her voice broke at the end and Keiko frowned. Had she really changed that much? "If we had our powers we could slow down the process ourselves but right now…" Keiko trailed off. Kagome nodded, "Someone's bound to notice something. It could be nobody or someone with a connection to Spirit World. And the minute Enma hears we're as good as dead." Keiko slumped in her seat. "Again." She mumbled.

The sound off something going off brought her back to reality. Blinking she turned around in her seat to see Yusuke patting Tomoyo on the back. "You win?" she called, forcing a smile as the girl turned around. Tomoyo gave a bright smile and nodded. Keiko frowned when the smile faltered slightly and she followed the girl's gaze to see a limo parked out front. "Tomoyo, your rides here." She said and leaned down, grabbing the bag the girl had brought in with her. Standing up she walked over to the girl and handed her, her bag and walked her out as she said soft goodbyes.

* * *

Keiko sighed later that evening after everyone had left. She couldn't get Kagome's words out of her head. She glanced in the mirror and winced. The girl was right, she was different. Her hair, once at her shoulders, was now down to the middle of her back. Picking up a strand she stared at it and could make out a few amberish pieces which would soon turn copper red. Looking back at the mirror she bit her lip, her once honey brown eyes now a dark chestnut color. God, this was not good. In a few weeks, a month at max, she'd looked just like Black had. She really, really needed her powers. 


	9. Games and Studies

Your all going to kill me once you finish reading this. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 8- Games and Studies 

Ami sighed and followed the younger girl, shaking her head. "You know, Hotaru," she called, watching as the girl paused and looked back at her. "This place sure is a long walk just to go someplace to study." Hotaru smiled and nodded, "I know, but I really don't care."

Ami sighed again, but didn't make another move to complain. Instead she looked up at her friend and examined her. The girl was changing rapidly, before their eyes. Hotaru's normal subdued personality had seemingly vanished in the last few weeks, replaced by an outgoing young lady, despite the occasional odd whisper and sometimes rude comment. Usagi had been thrilled by the change, as had everyone else, including every member of her family. It seemed she was the only person that was unsettled by the change but when she'd mentioned it they merely stared at her until Usagi, brainless as ever, stated that she was merely jealous that Hotaru had, had the strength to do something she couldn't. That had hurt but she hadn't said anything, merely stood quietly, and made a move to the door. So when Usagi had the nerve to ask what was wrong she had merely stared at her, different than the stare she received, which had been confused and slightly concerned. No, hers was a cold, almost blank stare, and she knew that from the way the blonde flinched back. After that incident, which had been a week ago, Ami hadn't talked to Usagi again, or the other inners when they tried to defend her, saying the ice senshi was being stubborn and rude.

Ami bit her lip and forced the thoughts away, looking back at Hotaru. And maybe she was acting slightly stand off-ish because it seemed that as Hotaru got more daring she also got more distant, like the group didn't know her anymore and so Hotaru didn't want to know them. Or it could just be her, as she was the only one to notice. But as she stared at the girl walking ahead of her she noticed that she was changing in appearance as well. The hair that once was only at her shoulders now ran down her back, flowing in the air as she skipped. When it settled it landed at the end of her shoulder blades and was slowly losing the dark violet sheen it had. Also, the girl now moved with a confident grace and carried herself with a calm dignity.

Hotaru stopped at the entrance to something and waved at her, her eyes shining an almost unearthly violet. Ami eyes narrowed, something was off about the girl, and she didn't like it. However once she got to the girl she softened her features and stared at her with soft warmth. Hotaru smiled at her and walked into the park, the same one she'd chased her new friends in two weeks ago. Walking around, she scanned the area to find a nice place to study. Out the corner of her eye she saw a bright flash of red and shifted her body in that direction, completely forgetting she was supposed to study.

Hotaru stopped in front of the redhead and smiled down at him. Kurama looked up at her from the book he was reading and smiled at her. Hotaru tilted her head and her smile gained a dark undertone. "Where is he?" Kurama blinked and tilted his head to the side as realization dawned on him. "You do know he'll kill me if I tell you, right?" At Hotaru's blank stare he sighed and pointed up at the tree he was leaning against.

Ami walked up beside her with a frown on her face. "Hotaru what are you doing?" she asked as Hotaru picked a rock and stepped back. Not answering the younger girl threw the rock into the tree and watched as it bounced of something in the branches. A minute later a boy in black, about Hotaru's height jumped down, glaring at her. "You!" he growled as he stared at her. "Are so dead." He lunged at her but Hotaru sidestepped than took of running. She knew she was walking on dangerous ice, Keiko had told her the boy had the traditional speed of a fire demon. Her only hope was that Hiei didn't suddenly to forget the rules and use that speed. She knew she could dodge, she wasn't afraid of that. What she was afraid of was that her being able to keep up with him would reveal the fact that she was a demon. All the same she brushed it aside and kept running, slow enough to not drag suspicion and fast enough to keep ahead of him.

Ami stared at the two running around with wide eyes. Slowly she turned to stare at the redhead who was staring at them with slight amusement. Sighing she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, she's not normally like this." Kurama turned to her, confusion in his green eyes. "She's not?" he asked, tilting her head to the side. "She acted just like that when I met her." Ami blinked and shrugged. "She's been a little strange these last few days. Some how this shouldn't surprise me." Sighing she leaned against the tree and frowned. "I really need to stop doing that." She whispered.

Kurama chuckled and held out his hand. "Kurama." She smiled and accepted the hand. "Ami." Smiling lightly Kurama turned his head and stared at Hiei as he chased Hotaru around. "May be we should stop them before Hiei really loses his temper." He suggested and Ami nodded and stood up. Walking toward Hotaru she grabbed the younger girl's wrist as she passed by. Turning her around her held the girl in front of her. Maybe Hotaru should have been worried at the ease with which she did it, but she didn't. She looked up to see Kurama trying to calm the boy down but it didn't seem to work real well.

* * *

After they had managed to stop Hiei from trying to kill Hotaru they had settled down to study, Kurama offering to help. Hotaru looked between the two. About a half an hour later Ami stood up and stretched. Turning she smiled down at them. "I'll be right back. I know there's a deli across the street. I'll go grab some lunch, how's that sound?" Hotaru nodded while Kurama stood up. "Want me to come with you?" he asked. Ami shook her head. "It's just across the street, I'll be back in a minute." Kurama nodded and sank back down.

They watched as Ami walked away before Hotaru leaned back against the tree. "Ne Hiei," she called and hidden carefully among the branches Hiei stiffened. "Do you have any family?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Kurama froze while Hiei just fell right out of the tree. Hotaru stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Odd," she whispered, feigning innocence. "I thought angels fell from the sky. Not demons." She knew for a fact that if Kurama had anything in his mouth he would have choked on it. She grinned as Hiei twitched. "And I know your no angel, to sour for that." Hiei growled and jumped to his feet. He probably would have chopped her head off if Kurama hadn't said something when he really should have just kept his mouth shut. "God, you two fight like an old married couple." Hiei froze and then turned his glare to the redhead while Hotaru brushed a bright red. "Your one to talk." Hiei seethed.

"Not good." Hotaru whispered. "Yeah." Hiei agreed, "The fox is about to lose that precious voice box of his." Hotaru shook her head and when she spoke the pure panic in her voice grabbed both boys' attention. "No, that." She whispered and the two followed the path her finger pointed. Kurama blinked when he noticed Ami walking though the entrance. "That's just Ami." He said and looked over at Hotaru as she once again shook her head. "No not her. Them" Kurama looked closer and noticed a group of boys heading to cut in front of Ami. "Not good." He agreed.

Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed and she bolted to her feet. She ran to her friend but by the time she got there the bluenette was already surrounded. Hotaru didn't think about it, just acted, something she'd been taught to do as a demon. Grabbing one man by his shoulder she kicked him roughly in the back of the knee, feeling the bone shatter. 'Humans.' She thought. 'So fragile. You have to be careful not to break them.'

She moved quickly through the hole and placed herself in front of Ami. "Now, just what do you all think your doing?" she asked. One man gave her a lazy, drugged smile. "Oh we just want some fun that's all. And she's pretty enough." Anger boiled in her but before she could do anything someone hit the pressure point in his neck, sending him to the ground. Blinking she looked up to see Kurama standing above the male, disgust easily readable in his eyes. "Pathetic." He hissed, less than pleased about his comment. "Why you…!" One of the men beside her shouted and ran at him. As he passed her Hotaru jumped and kicked him hard in the head. She winced when his head impacted the ground a bit too hard. 'Easy Hotaru,' she thought. 'Control yourself.'

The rest of them were taken care of in seconds. Well, expect the one trying to sneak up behind her. Hotaru spun around but both of them paused and blinked at each other when someone tapped on the man's shoulder. They both turned and stared at Keiko who was waving slightly who an idiotic grin on her face, Yusuke standing behind her looking at her like she was out of her mind. 'Which she probably was.' Hotaru thought dryly. Before anyone could say anything Keiko curled her hand into a fist and hit the guy. Hotaru winced lightly, 'That looks like it hurt.'

Keiko sighed and turned and pointed an accusing finger at Yusuke. "I have been hanging around you for too long!" she shouted and then spun around to point at Hotaru. "And you! Big trouble!" Hotaru blinked and shrugged lightly as she motioned to Ami. "I was trying to protect her." She said. Keiko stared at Ami then looked back down at Hotaru. "She?" Hotaru nodded. "Blue." Keiko responded, "M." Hotaru nodded lightly. "But still, bit much." Hotaru frowned and looked around at the boys around her. "Their own fault." Keiko nodded. "Good point." Hotaru looked up at her. "What was yours?" Keiko blinked. "I don't remember." She looked at Yusuke. "What was my point?" At Yusuke's blank stare she shrugged and let the matter drop. "Come on." She whispered and placed a hand on Hotaru's back and led her away, the others following.

Just as Ami was about to leave one of the men groaned. She stopped lightly and looked down at them, a cold glare on her face. The man caught the looked and tried to leave. Ami shook her head and ran ahead towards the others, slowing beside Kurama. He looked over at her but she waved the concern aside.

* * *

Awhile later Botan came over. "Yusuke, we think you missed one." She whispered, keeping her voice light when she saw the others around them. Kurama sighed while Yusuke groaned and banged his head against the tree. "Again?" He whined, clearly not pleased. Botan nodded. "Come on Yusuke." Kurama stated and grabbed him by the collar. In the end it took Botan and Kurama to drag him out, Hiei following in the trees. Ami blinked and looked down at Hotaru, who merely shrugged. "I think we should leave as well." Ami whispered and they started to clean up the books lying around. Keiko waved goodbye as they started to walk in different directions.

* * *

The girl had too many stairs. That's what Keiko thought as she ran up them. Did all temples have this many stairs or was it just the ones she visited all the time? Oh, and she had to remember to thank Kurama for talking about seals and counter-seals when she walked into the room. Even if he had no idea what she was talking about.

The only time Keiko paused in running was when she stopped to unlock the girl's house door. Not even bothering to close the door behind her she ran into the living room to see Kagome sitting at the table flipping though a magazine. "I've got it!" Keiko shouted, joy decorating her voice. Kagome didn't even look up at her as she spoke, "Got what?"

Keiko grinned. "I know how to get our powers back." Kagome paused and looked up at her. "What?" Keiko nodded. "All of them." Her voice was breathless as she spoke. "But I don't think your going to like it."


	10. Breaking In

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. Well here's the first chapter. Thank You! I really don't like how this turned out but oh well.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_- this won't come in for a while

* * *

Chapter 9- Breaking In 

"Have you lost it!" Hotaru shouted, standing suddenly. Keiko blinked at her. "What! It's a good plan." Hotaru nodded. "Yeah, if you want to get us all killed! Again!"

The four girls were gathered around Kagome's living room. They had been thrilled when they'd learned they could get their powers back, key word being 'had.' Then she'd told them how. Yeah, that didn't go down to well. Hotaru spun around to look at Kagome. "Don't tell me you agree with her?!"

Kagome nodded, "I've gone over it. This could work." Tomoyo looked up slowly, almost as if she was afraid. "I think it's a good plan." She whispered softly, almost like she didn't want to be heard. Eyes widened Hotaru turned towards the younger girl. "Not you too." She groaned lightly and hung her head. Sighing she turned back to Keiko who was standing in the doorway. "Okay, I'll admit. Getting the counter to the seal on our powers from that scroll was a good idea." Keiko crossed her arms over her chest, looking almost smug. "But why do we have to break into the Reikai?!" Hotaru continued.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Because the scroll is being housed in the Spirit World and I don't think their just going to let us leave with it." She stated dryly. Hotaru rolled her own eyes and glared before turning to Kagome. "If we fail?" she asked. "We'll most likely spend the rest of our lives in jail." Hotaru looked at her. "Oh is that it? Fine I'm all ears." Keiko sighed. "Hotaru, I think your forgetting something." Hotaru looked over at her. "Really, what's that?" Keiko smirked. "In this lifetime, most of my friends work for the Spirit World."

* * *

"Hey Botan!" Keiko shouted as she ran forward. Botan turned to her, curiosity in her eyes. Keiko stopped before her and grinned. "I need a favor." She whispered.

Once they were in the air Botan looked over her shoulder at Keiko. "Why do you need to get to the Spirit World?" Keiko grinned, "Oh no reason really. I just need to give a good yelling to Koenma about constantly stealing my boyfriend away." Botan laughed lightly and nodded, turning around to steer the oar through the portal.

"_I'll get Botan to give me a ride to the Spirit World. Once there I'll keep the doors open for you. Hotaru, since your major is over death you should be able to open a portal. Don't take to long." _

Keiko grinned as Botan set her down just inside the gates to the Reikai. "Don't worry Botan, I know my way." Botan looked over at her in confusion. "You do?" Keiko nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'm sure you have business to take care of." Botan nodded, and although she still seemed a bit unsure, she left.

Biting her lip Keiko walked to the door and pushed it open. As quick as the shadows Kagome, Hotaru, and Tomoyo ran though the small opening. Letting the gate fall shut she turned towards her friends. "Last chance." She whispered. No one made a move to leave. Grinning she turned and walked though the complex halls.

"_The scroll should be in the library. However because of its contents it will more than likely be in the back under well armed guards. Getting through them without setting off the alarm will be the tricky part. We don't want them to realize the scroll's been stolen until we're already gone."_

Keiko walked though the long isles of books, eyes careful as she walked farther back. "This is creepy. It's like no one's here." Tomoyo whispered as she looked around. 'I'm glad about that but she's right. Something's wrong.' Turning a corner she stopped and ducked back around it. "Found it." She whispered. Kagome nodded and walked forward. "One of the nice things about being a priestess is the stuff you learn."

She drug into her pocket and pulled out a clear powder. "Sleeping powder. Once hit with a concentrated amount of power it'll become clear, impossible to see. It works fast and long, we'll be in and out before they even come close to waking up. Just don't breathe it in." They nodded and held their breath as Kagome turned the corner and blew on it softly, scattering it. The minute it left her hand it disappeared. Turning she motioned with her hand and the others followed her.

"_Now Enma would never trust giving the keys to the guards so we're going to have to do it by hand." _

Kneeling in front of the door Keiko traced her hands down the crack between the two doors. Keiko frowned and let out a low whistle. She listened to the sound ring around her till it hitched. Grinning she straightened and walked to the center of the left door. She trailed her hands down and around the circle in the middle. Placing her ear next to the door she turned the circle. Left three notches then a click, right five, then nine left again till she heard something unravel. Pushing at the door, she grinned as it slid open.

Gently she closed the door behind her and looked around. Or at least she tried. She frowned and tried to focus her eyes to the dark. "Hey guys." She called. She listened as four grunts answered her. Wait… four! "Heads up!" she shouted and heard something crash to her left. Where Tomoyo had been. "Tomoyo?!" she called. Her eyes widened as she felt the air change directions. Ducking down she rolled to the left as something hit the wall behind her. "Someone find that damn light!" she shouted.

Off to her left a light flickered on and she saw Kagome holding a small lighter. She watched as the girl threw it up and the flame cast its light on the demon before her before it went out. It reminded her of Bui from the Dark Tournament, only a lot bigger. Hearing the lighter hit the ground she ran in that direction, grabbing it off the ground as she went. Flicking it on, she turned and headed towards the demon. She jumped to the side as the demon made a nice hole where she'd just been. Taking the opportunity she ran up his arm and tucked the lighter into his armor. Jumping off, she reeled around. "Okay, we know where he is. Any ideas?" Kagome asked from somewhere off to her left. Everyone froze as the sound of a gun shot echoed though the room. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the demon fell to the ground. Keiko blinked and turned around to see Tomoyo standing a ways away from her, a gun held loosely in one hand. Keiko stared at her. "Do I even want to know where you've been hiding that thing? Or where you got it for that matter." Tomoyo grinned and shook her head. Keiko sighed and looked down the long rows of scrolls.

"_Now there's going to be a lot of scrolls once we get in there but the one we're looking for should be protected by a barrier. Kagome, that's where you come in, me and Tomoyo can't sense anything so you're going to have to find it and remove it." _

Keiko turned her head and stared at Kagome as the girl walked down the aisles, brushing her hand against the shelves. She stopped suddenly and pulled her hand back, nodding slightly. "Found it." She whispered. A smile crossed her face. "How ironic and completely idiotic."

Keiko walked over to her. "What do you mean?" Kagome turned toward them, "The barrier on this thing is one of mine. I created the design during the battle with Naraku. It's easy to take down, it's just supposed to hold off blunt force attacks." Keiko rolled her eyes as Kagome reached forward and pressed her fingers against the barrier. The minute she did sparks ran up her arm, creating burns and rips in her clothing. Kagome bit her lip and pushed her power forward, untangling the spell that held it in place. As the power died down she reached in and pulled out one of the five scrolls on the shelf. She waved a hand over the space and an identical scroll appeared. Keiko raised an eyebrow. "An illusion spell, something I remembered from when we were 'hired help.'" Keiko grinned and nodded. "We should get out of here." Tomoyo whispered.

Keiko nodded and turned to Hotaru. The girl nodded and pulled out a small pen. In a flash of violet light the girl was dressed in a white and purple sailor fuka. "Until I get my powers back I'll have to be in this form to use most of my powers. Now I don't think opening a portal in here would work to well." Keiko nodded and turned and walked out. Sealing the door behind her she looked down at the sleeping guards and shook her head. "I'll go find Botan, you guys get out of here, okay?" They nodded lightly.

"

* * *

"Botan!" Keiko called and waved her hand as she ran. Botan turned toward her with a smile. "Ready to go home?" Keiko nodded. "Yeah, thanks for this. You have no idea what you've done." At Botan's blank look she smiled, "I really needed to yell at someone. Thanks." Botan nodded and they left. 'I wasn't lying. You really have no idea what you've done. I'm sorry I had to use you like this Botan.' She thought.


	11. Seals and Spells

Sorry this took so long but there was a really bad storm here and I lost power. And the first language is real, just not official. It's from a TV show, so it does mean something. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 10-Seals and Spells 

Keiko grinned and skipped merrily the steps of the shine. It was easily. No one even knew the scroll was gone yet. Even then she doubted they would think she had done it, being such good friends with the spirit detectives. It was too easily, she guessed. Maybe something should have gone wrong.

Shaking the thought from her head she continued up the stairs and into the house. Her smile widened as she caught sight of the three girls in the living room. "Wow, you girls sure do work fast." Most of the furniture had been moved and a circle of candles was laid out. Lying outside the circle like the corners of a square was a balloon, a glass, another candle, and a seed. Kagome shook her head. "Took you long enough. We're ready."

Keiko grinned and stepped inside the circle with the rest of them. "Pick a corner." Tomoyo whispered, her voice soft. In the end Keiko stood in front of the seed while Kagome was in front of the balloon, Tomoyo with the water, and Hotaru with the candle. Hotaru leaned down and touched the tip of the candle, whispering softly under her breath. Keiko frowned. "What language is that?" Kagome looked over at her. "An old dialect of Reikai. They stopped using it after the war." Keiko nodded and watched as the candle flickered on. Picking it up she tipped the flame onto one of the other candles, still muttering words she couldn't understand. The minute the first candle was put back the rest lit up.

Keiko took a deep breath and picked the seed up, holding it between cupped hands. The words flowed out of her mouth, even if she had no idea what she was saying. "_Arik tree'ac te kek. Dal shakka mel. Kree no tel reenlokai. Mekta satak oz. Ya duru arik kek onac. Shel kek nem ron." _The seed in her hand grew, until a sunflower was settled in her palm. Setting it down she looked over at Tomoyo as the placed her hand over the glass and whispered. Slowly the glass filled with water and she looked over at Kagome with a nod. Kagome repeated the process as the balloon filled with air. They stood and moved closer together till their shoulders were touching. Keiko took a deep breath and finished the spell. "_Cal mah. Chel nok. Hasshak. Arik tree'ac te kek. Dal shakka mel. Kree no tel reenlokai. Mekta satak oz. Ya duru arik kek onac. Shel kek nem ron." _

Pain exploded in her mind, racing rapid though her body. Keiko barely contained the scream as what felt like all of her nerves were set on fire. Tomoyo wasn't so lucky, the scream sounding raw and tortured. Keiko's knees buckled and she fell, her arms wrapping around her middle. She felt her hair grow longer and eyes burned. She bit her tongue till blood poured into her mouth. Slowly, oh so slowly, the power died away and she was able to open her eyes. The flower was wilted and the candles had melted. The water had evaporated and the air had rushed out of the balloon. Slowly she placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself. She tilted her head to see Kagome, having to stare past the red strands of hair. She blinked and brought a hand up, pulling a piece of the copper strands in front of her. Sighing she turned towards Kagome and wasn't surprised to see blue eyes instead of brown. "My eyes are black aren't they?" she asked, her tone dry.

Kagome nodded and turned toward the other two. Hotaru was kneeling next to Tomoyo, one hand on the girls shoulder. Hotaru looked up at them, her eyes a rich violet. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and was darker than night, having lost the purple sheen. Tomoyo was sitting with her back towards them, long, straight hair falling around her shoulders. Hotaru shook her head. "I don't think she's used to that much power so suddenly."

Keiko nodded and moved to sit in front of her. Tomoyo merely bowed her head more so that her hair hid her face. Keiko reached out and pushed back a few strands. "Tomoyo, look at me." She whispered. The girl took a deep breath but didn't look up. Keiko blinked when her aura spiked and weaved around her. Slowly the girl lifted her head and stared at her. She watched as her hair shortened to touch her back and her eyes, once a soft lavender faded to a delicate amethyst. Keiko blinked and smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. "That's better." She whispered.

Smiling, Tomoyo pushed herself to her feet. She turned towards Kagome, "Did it work? Do we have our powers back?" Kagome shrugged, "Try something." Tomoyo bit her lip and looked around. "Okay…" she trailed off and closed her eyes. Slowly the candle wax on the ground and the furniture lifted up from the ground. Tomoyo opened her eyes and made a small motion with her hand and the furniture settled down again, the wax flying into the garbage. Kagome nodded. "Okay majors work. What about the minors?" Keiko held out her hand and three ice crystals formed in her hand. "Check." She whispered and curled her hand into a fist, the ice disappearing. "Cool." Hotaru breathed and they turned towards her. "I haven't been able to do that in forever." She swung the glaive around in her hands, a smile decorating her face. "It's odd." She continued. "I've gotten used to not being able to use my senshi powers in this form so it's going to take some getting used to."

Keiko grinned, "Put that thing away before you hurt somebody." Hotaru giggled and obeyed, spinning the staff and pulling it back into subspace. Keiko turned to Kagome, a smile decorating her face. "Much better." She whispered. Kagome nodded and breathed out, reeling in her powers till they were back to normal levels. When she opened her eyes they were brown once again. Keiko nodded and sighed, shaking her head. As she did the red strands darkened and turned brown. When she opened her eyes they were a dark chocolate. Her hair still pooled over her shoulders and she didn't look like she had before but the look suited her much better. "Lets get the room back in order." Keiko whispered, "Then we'll finish things."

After some creative use of Tomoyo's and Kagome's powers they settled down. Tomoyo was lying on her back on the table, the items that normally decorated it floating in the air above her. Keiko sat on the armrest of the couch, shaking her head lightly. Kagome sat on the couch next to her, talking quietly with Hotaru who sat across from her. Sighing Keiko looked over at the girl on the table. "Tomoyo." The girl looked over at her and sat up. "Huh? Oh, right." Tomoyo took a deep breath and lowered the things to the ground. "I'm ready." The two straightened. "You sure?" Kagome asked. Tomoyo nodded, "Now a day we can't say things as freely as we once did and we live so far apart. I think recreating the telepathic link would be best." Kagome nodded.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and focused, closing her eyes. Slowly she whispered the spell under her breath, making sure it was at such levels that no one could hear her. "私はブルームーンである。私は東の王位へ相続人である。 私の力によって私は尋ねる。この3人に私の心をつないで下さい。 " Slowly her body started to glow a dark lavender, spreading out and mixing with the auras around it. Slowly the power died away and Tomoyo smiled lightly. '_Can you hear me now?'_ Keiko's call echoed though her mind, a teasing tone in it. Tomoyo laughed and nodded. '_Good.'_

Tomoyo turned her head toward Hotaru. "Your turn." She whispered. Hotaru nodded and stood. The glaive appeared in her hand and she brought it in front of her, spinning it in a circle. As the blade cut though the air a soft humming filled the room and the symbol of Saturn appeared in front of her. "My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth. By these powers I bind our souls together. When we are reborn our souls will seek each other out. We will remain together even if we no longer know who we are." The humming grew louder as the symbol hovering in the air appeared on the four's foreheads. Hotaru stopped spinning the glaive suddenly and the humming, along with the symbols disappeared. The glaive in her hand vanished as Hotaru sank down to the ground. "Okay, I'm done." She whispered. Keiko laughed and helped the girl to her feet. "I don't think any of us are used to channeling that much energy anymore." She stated as she pushed the girl onto the couch.

"I think we need some practice." Kagome said shaking her head. Tomoyo perked up. "Oh, can I make the outfits?" Keiko nodded slowly. "Sure." She whispered. Kagome laughed lightly. "Tomorrow, here. Come when ever you want." Keiko smiled lightly. "Much, much better." She whispered.


	12. Training

God, I really didn't like writing this chapter, it was a major pain. My families coming in for the next two days so I might not be able to update for awhile. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

()- If you've ever seen the episode Memento Mori from the show Stargate Sg-1 it's the same move Vala performs in the beginning.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 11-Training 

Keiko shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips. It figures really, the she would be the last one here. Tomoyo was setting up some sort of camera near the house while Kagome and Hotaru sat in the middle of the courtyard, talking softly. "Someone want to tell me why she has a camera?" she called out.

Tomoyo looked over at her while the other two scrambled to their feet. Tomoyo smiled, "It's so that when we're done we can see what we're doing wrong." Keiko nodded slowly. "You said you were bringing clothes." Tomoyo nodded and picked up a small bag at her feet. "I was waiting for you to get here before I passed these out." She stated and the bundle of clothing in her hand lifted up on floated over to Keiko, dropping on top of her head. Sighing, Keiko grabbed the outfit off her head and walked into the house to change.

"Tomoyo, I'll admit it. I'm surprised." Keiko said as she spun in a circle. The shirt clung to her middle while the long white sleeves were loose to allow movement where needed. The shirt its self was white but black rose petals decorated the draping sleeves. The pants were loose and a sharp black, the ends decorated in icicles. The shoes that accompanied it were the normal black fighting shoes. She looked up at Tomoyo and smiled. "Nice gob."

The girl beamed and turned around to help the other two. Tomoyo herself was dressed in something similar but the shirt was a soft amethyst with grey petals and the bottoms were black with water on the edges. Kagome was dressed in a black top with blue petals and white pants with soft blue tints in the design of the wind. Hotaru was dressed in a grey top with violet petals and black pants with lightning across the ends. Tomoyo turned back to her, "Ready."

Keiko nodded lightly. "Kagome, target practice?" The woman nodded and turned to Tomoyo. The girl sighed and waved her hand, targets dancing in from around the house. Keiko shook her head. "Tomoyo, you first. Weapon then your minor." Tomoyo nodded and stepped forward. The ring that had been resting on her middle finger glowed softly and disappeared, replaced by a 9mm handgun. Tomoyo brought it up and aimed, firing five shots. Three hit the big red dot in the middle; one hit the edge, while the last one wasn't even close to the target. Keiko winced and shook her head. "I'm going to have to get used to the rebound again." Tomoyo whispered and took out the clip to stare at the remaining bullets. "It may take awhile." She whispered. Keiko nodded and raised her hand, three ice shards appearing in her palm. "Heads up." She whispered and threw them at the girls head. Tomoyo raised her hand and three shots of water rushed out, shattering the ice. Tomoyo turned her head to stare at the broken shards and shrugged. "Well that still works." She frowned at them and the pieces floated up, fixing themselves. Keiko laughed lightly and waved her hand, causing the ice to disappear. "Not bad." Tomoyo smiled and walked over to the camera to work it.

Kagome stepped up, "My turn." She raised her hand and her power spiked, dancing around her form before fixing itself into the shape of a bow, an arrow appearing in her other hand. She drew back the string, closing one eye to aim. After releasing the arrow she repeated the process three more times. Two hit the middle ring while the other two hit the center. Kagome grinned and let the bow dissipate. Keiko grinned and threw three pieces of ice at her. Air whipped around her and the icicles got caught in the current, thrashed about before being pushed roughly to the ground. Keiko nodded, "Hotaru, I think we're going to need to do you a bit differently." She stated as Kagome came to stand beside her.

Hotaru nodded and spun her glaive around. "Sure, sure. Whatever." Keiko sighed and held out her hand, the ice shards appearing, "Stop them." She whispered and threw them at her. Hotaru's eyes narrowed and the glaive came up, cutting the three icicles in half. Hotaru looked up to see three more pieces flying towards her. She raised her hand and brought it down, lightning following her fingertips. The ice shattered on impact. Grinning Hotaru straightened and looked over at Keiko.

The brunette sighed and walked forward. Ice formed in her hand, the size of her palm, and she grabbed them, holding them with expert grace. She took a deep breath and threw them, cutting through the air like daggers. Two landed around the red dot while the third hit dead center. Tomoyo stepped up from around the camera and raised her hand, letting a jet stream of water out. Keiko raised her hand and the water froze before dropping like a bag of potatoes.

Keiko smiled and walked over to them, "What now?" Kagome grinned. "Spar. No weapons, only your powers. We don't need Tomoyo blasting holes into people." Tomoyo smiled innocently from where she stood. "That's fine by me." She called and slid the ring off, sliding the strap on the camera through it and walking to the middle. She waved her hand and the targets danced out. Smiling, Hotaru walked out after her. Keiko shook her head lightly- she'd been doing that a lot lately- and walked over to them. Standing between them she shook her head and slashed her arm down, turning and running back to the sidelines.

Tomoyo pushed herself off the ground and aimed a sharp kick at Hotaru's head. The girl ducked down and swept her foot out. Tomoyo jumped up and flipped backwards. Tomoyo smiled and ran forward; Hotaru dodged to the side to avoid the punch aimed at her gut. Spinning, Hotaru brought her hand down towards Tomoyo's neck, aiming for the pressure point. The girl reached up and grabbed her hand. (Tomoyo twisted the wrist in her hand and brought the arm up at uncomfortable angle. Spinning around the girl, while still holding on to the arm, Tomoyo elbowed her in the side.)

Hotaru jerked her arm back and stumbled out of her grasp. She shook her arm and glared at her, "That hurt." She hissed. Tomoyo merely smiled blatantly. Sighing, Hotaru rushed forward and swiped at the girl. Tomoyo stepped back to avoid being cut but Hotaru hit her hair and the pieces fell to the ground. Tomoyo continued to step back as Hotaru tried to hit her. Shifting her weight Tomoyo grabbed the next punch thrown at her and pushed off so that her feet were hanging above her head and her hands were locked around Hotaru's arm. Letting go Tomoyo landed behind the girl and warped an arm around the girl's neck. With careful pressure Tomoyo set the girl to sleep and sat down, laying the girl's head in her lap till she woke up.

Kagome and Keiko walked over to her. Keiko kneeled in front of her. "You've changed. Before you never would have been able to beat her." Tomoyo smiled wistfully. "It's this body. While my demon form is stronger and can handle more this form allows me to move like I couldn't before." Keiko smiled and ruffled her hair. In her lap Hotaru groaned and laid an arm across her eyes. "I'm going to strangle her when I finish waking up." Tomoyo laughed, "But of course." Hotaru brought the hand away from her eyes and glared up at her. "Why don't we go inside and take a break?" Kagome suggested. The three looked at her and nodded. Smiling Tomoyo cheerfully shoved Hotaru off her lap and entered the house. "Come on, you slowpokes." Tomoyo called from inside the house. Keiko leaned over to whisper to Kagome. "Should I shut off her camera?" The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah."


	13. Realizations and Orders

Just because Enma is that big a jerk. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'

* * *

Chapter 12- Realizations and Orders

Yusuke growled as he followed his teammates though the Reikai. He let Kurama lead them though the twisting halls and staircases till they'd reached Koenma's office. He moved in front of the redhead and threw the doors open, already ranting off insults and complaints. His teammates shook their heads but he ignored them. He stopped mid. rant and realized he'd been waiting for Koenma to stop him. Slowly he turned towards the toddler, more over, teenager. Koenma was in his teenaged form with his pacifier hanging on a cord around his neck. His eyes were trained on the desk and his hands clasped together so tight that the knuckles were white. Yusuke blinked, "Koenma?"

Koenma slowly looked up at him and sighed, amber eyes dark with an emotion he couldn't name. "I…I really am sorry Yusuke." He sighed again and ran a hand though his hair. "I just want you all to know that if I had I say in this you would never be going on this mission. But these orders come directly from my father so none of us have a choice in the matter." Yusuke's eyes widened. "Some how I don't like where this is going."

Koenma sighed, "Before we begin I think you need to know a few things. I never meant for this to happen. They were never supposed to remember. Maybe if we had seen it sooner I wouldn't have to send you on this mission and we could've just sealed their memories again…" Koenma trailed off, whispering quietly to himself. The four detectives looked at each other. They'd never seen Koenma like this. Kurama stepped forward slowly. "Koenma, I think you've gotten a bit of topic."

The deity looked up at him and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry. Where was I? Oh, right." Koenma sighed and shook his head. "Now, around the time the barrier was created a group of demons grew in power. It was a group of four women. They went by a lot of names but their most famous one was The Roses. They were what you would call 'hired help'. That means that they acted as assassins or thieves or a number of other things such depending on the contact. They were good at what they did, really good. How ever, because of their job, they reached an S class level within their first millennia. They quickly became a deadly threat to the Reikai. It took us years along with thousands of people and wards but we managed to get them. We had to place all of our spirit detectives under heavy amounts of wards and seals to do it but we did it."

Yusuke blinked at him. "What did you do?" Koenma looked up at him and the look on the demi god's face made Yusuke want to get as far away as possible. He settled for sliding closer to Kurama. "We killed them." The answer of straight to the point and surprisingly sudden, making everyone jump. Hiei looked over at him, "If their dead then what does this have to do with us?" Koenma gave a haunting smile. "They reincarnated." He whispered, "As humans."

Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama turned an interesting shade of white. "You idiot." Kurama managed to gasp out as he stared at Koenma. "Demon souls and human bodies don't mix." Koenma nodded. "Yes, well, before they were reborn my father put a seal on their powers and memories so it worked out alright." Hiei looked over at him, "And by the time the powers were unleashed the soul had either gotten used to the new host or the body had changed to that of a demon." Koenma nodded. "We think their somewhere in the middle of those two." Hiei glared at him. "I still want to know what this has to do with us."

Koenma stood and walked around his desk so that he was in front of it. He braced his hands against it and leaned back, a tired sigh escaping. "We believe their memories were uncovered about two months ago, they met last month. But a few weeks ago they broke into one of our vaults and stole a scroll that contained the spell to undo the seal on their powers. We weren't aware they had taken anything because of a simple illusion spell. We did however pick up on the blast of reiki that signaled that their powers were loose." He sighed and shook his head. "Not all of their former power has returned just yet. Their around a B class but their power is returning rabidly. My father has ordered you to bring them in, or if that is proven to be beyond your abilities, to kill them."

Yusuke shrugged. "What's so hard about that? We go in, beat them up, and bring them back. No need to get depressed about it." Koenma sighed and walked back around his desk. When he reached it he collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his hands. "I knew it was too much to hope for. I been hoping you'd put the clues together yourself so I didn't have to tell you." Yusuke blinked at him, "Clues? You know, somehow that uneasy feeling I had is coming back."

Kurama frowned at him as he shifted though the information he'd been given. Four human girls with the reflexes and attitude of demons, having appeared between a month or two ago…oh…oh dear. Now that wasn't good. "Tell me you're joking." At the stain in his voice his teammates looked over at him in concern. Kurama looked like all the blood had drained from his face and his eyes were wide and startled. Koenma nodded, still with his face in his hands. Kurama cask a side ways glance at Yusuke before looking away, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting then it had been a second ago. Yusuke frowned and looked back at Koenma, "Okay, now I know something's wrong. You've got Kurama looking scared. What's wrong?"

Kurama, still keeping his gaze on the ground, spoke, his voice soft. For those that knew him, it sounded terrified. "We don't have a choice in this, do we?" Koenma shook his head. "No. I really am sorry." Kurama nodded, "You've said it, you don't have a say in the matter." Yusuke growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!" he shouted. The two jerked and faced him, seeming as if they'd forgotten he was there. "It's nothing Yusuke. You'll see."

Koenma sighed and picked up the remote that lay in front of him. "The members of the team." He whispered and pushed a button. A large screen fell down and the picture of a redhead with black eyes filled it. "The Black Rose." Koenma continued, "Is the captain. No one knows their true names as they prefer to go by the nicknames given to them by the rest of demon society. Like her fellow teammates she's an elemental. Her powers are divided into what they call the major and minor. Don't be fooled by its name either. Black's minor is over ice and because of that she can freeze you straight though. However, you might want to be careful. Her major, despite her not using it very much is very dangerous. She can, if in the wrong kind of mood, not only slow it down but freeze time as well."

His statement was met with surprised and confused stares. "Time? This girl can freeze time?!" Yusuke shouted his eyes widening. He slumped down. "Great. Next crises, please." Koenma smiled lightly and clicked the next picture, the image one of an ebony-haired woman with blue eyes. "The Blue Rose. Minors over air and you might want to watch out for her major. If you get hit by the wrong attack, well, even your spirit won't be able to survive." They gaped at him. He shrugged, "Her major's over the heart and soul. If she wants she can make sure you don't even get to the Reikai."

Kurama sighed, "And the other two?" Koenma nodded and pushed a button, the image changing to a younger girl with long black hair and violet eyes. "The Violet Rose. If out of all of them she's the one you want to keep an eye on. With her minor over lightning she can kill you where you stand but it's her major that's a bit frightening. She can control death and rebirth at will." Kuwabara shivered lightly, "The last is The Grey Rose. While her ability to control water isn't much in a normal situation her heightened telepathy and telekinesis, along with the ability to force people to do and think what she wants them to, is a dangerous mix."

Kuwabara stared at him in surprise. "You want us to fight these people? We'll be dead before we get any where near them." Koenma looked down, the dark mood returning. "That's why my father chose you four. You have, shall we say, an interesting advantage." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama looked and nodded slightly. "Some would say an almost unfair one." They turned their heads to stare at the redhead who looked Yusuke right in the eye as he spoke. "Everything fits. The time, the skills, the sudden change in attitude and appearance. It's the only way." Kurama tilted his head towards the picture of Black as the screen changed to show all four pictured on it. "The Black Rose was reborn as a close friend of ours. She was reborn as Yukimura Keiko." He tilted his head toward Koenma this time, as if seeking confirmation. "Right Koenma?" Koenma nodded. "Keiko and her new friends aren't what they appear to be, Yusuke." He whispered.

Hiei froze and his eyes widened while Kuwabara's jaw nearly hit the ground. Yusuke, well, Yusuke was going to learn a big lesson when he woke up about feinting and hardwood floors.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed and stared out the window. It felt like the calm before the storm, deathly silent and weary. It was a feeling she'd learned to dread in the Makai, but now she didn't give it much thought. '_Ne, is anyone else feeling slightly nostalgic?'_ she called down the link. No answer. Sighing she looked back out the window and blinked when she saw Kurama standing in the front lawn of her school. One hand was tucked in to his pocket while the other lay at his side. _And he was staring straight at her._ Tomoyo's eyes widened and she bit her lip as she stared at him. She watched as he turned and walked away. As he did he raised the hand that wasn't tucked into his pocket and threw something into the air. Tomoyo focused on the object as it fluttered to the ground and froze. It was a grey rose. 'He knows.' Without thinking she pushed herself out of her seat on ran out the door, not bothering to explain to her classmates the sudden disappearance.

* * *

Hotaru smiled up at Ami as they walked though the school. "I'm glad we have the same free period." Hotaru whispered as she looked around. She blinked when she saw Hiei standing on top of the gate that surrounded the school. She smiled and made a move toward him before she froze, her smile slipping away as she paled. His sword was out and held loosely in his hand. Hotaru slowly trailed her eyes up from the blade to his face. He didn't say anything but the way he just took off running faster than the human eye could follow told her everything. 'They know.' Her school bag hit the ground as she ran.

* * *

Kagome tilted her head up and let the sun play through her hair. She turned her head towards the stairs when she felt someone of great energy pass though her wards. She relaxed when she saw Kuwabara appear at the top but stiffened when she noticed something was off about his aura. Kuwabara looked up at her, letting his meaning pass between the two of them. Kagome's eyes widened and changed to a bright blue. The broom she was using clattered to the floor and the air tightened around her, easily lifting her up off the ground.

* * *

Keiko threw the door open and swept her gaze across the rooftop. Her eyes settled as they landed on the still form of Yusuke, who was looking past the fence the lined the edges. She walked over to him, "Yusuke for how long are you going t-" Yusuke cut her off. "Why did you lie to me?" Keiko blinked and watched as Yusuke turned to face her. His eyes were dark, a swirling mess of fear, anger, rage, guilt…, and regret. Keiko blinked and couldn't stop the involuntary step back as he walked towards her. "What are you talking about? I've never lied to you!"

Yusuke shook his head and stepped forward again so he was towering over her. Heh and she could freeze him in his tracks if she wanted. If she wanted. "No, but you never told me the truth. I'm really sorry Keiko." Keiko's eyes widened as Yusuke's fist hit her gut. Keiko leaned over, the wind escaping her in a rush. She fell to her knees as Yusuke pulled back, her arms wrapping around her middle. Slowly she raised her head to stare at Yusuke. "Yusuke?" she managed in a weak voice. This had been what she was afraid of. It was her worst nightmare. Only she felt very much awake.


	14. Attacks

Ah, Florida during the summer. Sun, beaches, and lots of tourists. Plus the one thing they never tell you about, the damn thunderstorms. It knocked out my computer three times when I tried to write this chapter. Damn it all. And just so you know, Botan has no idea what their mission is. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy' _

:;_Keiko's little fantasy:;_

Chapter 13- Attacks

She didn't really know where she was running to; her feet had a mind of their own. She wasn't about to protest because she couldn't the link to work. 'Damn freaking wards!' she mentally shouted. "Tomoyo!" Someone shouted behind her. She didn't stop running. She did slow slightly at the next shout. "Grey!"

She turned to see to Hotaru running towards her. The girl stopped in front of her, not even breathing heavily. 'Aw, the benefits of being a demon.' She vaguely thought. Hotaru looked up at her, a wild look in her eyes. "The boy's, they-"

"They know, I know."

"Keiko, she goes-"

"To the same school as Yusuke."

"Can you-"

"Can't get a thing. One or more are using wards."

"Yes, that and a jagan."

They whirled around to see Kurama and Hiei standing behind them. Kurama reached into his hair, pulling a rose out while Hiei's sword was unsheathed. Kurama smiled politely. "I'm sorry but we can't let you go. I'm sure you understand." Eyes narrowed, Tomoyo moved closer to Hotaru. "You trust me?" Hotaru looked over at her. "With my life." Tomoyo gave a wicked smile. "Good." She weaved her fingers though the other girl's, the illusion falling as she pulled in the power she needed. Hotaru's eyes widened when her feet lift off the ground. "We don't have the time to play, sorry." Tomoyo said as her powers lifted her ground. The boys watched them go. "Well that certainly was unexpected." Kurama whispered. "You can make it if you run." He whispered as he looked down at Hiei. The boy nodded and ran ahead, Kurama following at a pace that just bordered the human speed limit.

Kagome touched down on the roof, not liking the site in front of her. Yusuke was hovering over Keiko who was kneeling on the ground, her hands wrapped around her stomach and eyes staring blankly ahead. She watched as Yusuke raised his hand and pointed at Keiko, a blue light starting to emanate from his finger. His eyes softened, "I'm sorry Keiko. Spirit gun." He whispered. Before the attack could hit her, Kagome pushed her to the side, letting them roll to a stop. She pushed herself up and looked at Yusuke, one hand on each side of Keiko's body. "You won't touch her." Kagome hissed. The door to the roof opened and Hiei and Kuwabara walked in followed a minute later by Kurama. The redhead smiled at him. "I'm sorry Yusuke. Koenma failed to mention that the little ones could fly." Kagome blinked at them and pushed herself to her feet, standing in front of Keiko who hadn't moved. "That's because they can't." she whispered.

"That's because we didn't." They turned toward the new voice. Tomoyo stood easily on top of the fence while Hotaru sat next to her, her feet dangling over the edge. Tomoyo smiled and jumped off the fence, landing easily on her feet. Her and Hotaru walked over to Kagome, taking positions on either side of her. Hotaru looked back at Keiko. "She's in shock." Kagome whispered. "She hasn't moved since I got here." Hotaru nodded and looked back at Yusuke. Tomoyo glanced side long at all of them and sighed. "Kagome, take care of Yusuke. Hotaru and I can handle the other three." She stated as she turned and locked eyes with Kurama. Kagome blinked and slowly raised her hand. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to be in charge when Black got herself knocked out?" Tomoyo smiled and summoned her gun, not bothering to answer. Sighing Kagome focused on Yusuke while Hotaru walked over to Tomoyo. Hotaru smiled and summoned her glaive. "You know," she whispered. "It's not that we don't care." Tomoyo continued. "It's just that we can never forgive you!" They finished and ran at them.

Keiko lay where she was, not moving and unaware of what was going on around her. :;_Keiko smiled as she walked to school. "Hey Keiko!" she turned and smiled as Yusuke ran up to her, dressed in his normal green school uniform. She sighed, "Yusuke, you do know that the school uniform is blue right?" Yusuke nodded and motioned with his hand to follow her. Keiko just shook her head. "Oi, Urameshi!"_

_They stopped and turned to see Kuwabara standing a little ways away from them, his gang coming up behind him. "What do you want, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kuwabara walked up to them and stated proudly, "Today is the day I defeat you." Yusuke raised an eyebrow and, much to Keiko's shock, flipped the boy off. "Dream on Kuwabara." _

_Kuwabara growled and attempted to hit him. This started the normal fight, only it seemed much more brutal. "My, is it always like that?" Blinking, Keiko turned and saw a young woman standing on the other side of the street. Her eyes widened as she saw Kurama walk over to her and place his hand on her shoulder, whispering softly in her ear. The woman nodded and they started to walk away. Keiko's eyes widened when she caught the look Kurama shot at Yusuke. Instead of the normal recognition and gentle amusement there was nothing but disgust and pity. _

_Keiko turned back to the fight only to see Yusuke walking back over to her, Kuwabara lying on the ground behind him with what looked like several broken bones. Keiko shot him a worried look but let Yusuke walk her away. As they walked Keiko noticed that there was a building there she didn't remember. She stopped and looked at it, confusion on her face. "Has this always been here?" she asked as Yusuke stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah, what are you? Blind or something?" Keiko frowned and looked over at him. '_Something…isn't right.'_ She thought. "Yusuke, something's wrong." She whispered. Yusuke frowned and turned to walk over to her. He reached a hand out but Keiko jerked back, staring at Yusuke in horror. "You're not Yusuke." She whispered. "This is all wrong. This building was destroyed during construction when Toguro gave you your invitation to the Dark Tournament. This isn't real!" she shouted. _

_Yusuke bit his lip and looked at her with this pleading look in his eyes that Keiko almost forgot what she was talking about. Almost. "Please Keiko." Yusuke whispered. "If you don't realize the truth we can stay like this forever. You don't have to leave." Keiko shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "But I do. My friends are waiting for me. I'm sorry." She whispered. Yusuke's eyes widened and he shattered like glass followed almost immediately by all the surrounding area.:; _

Keiko sat up and looked around her. Kagome had just gotten slammed against the fence by a spirit gun and said fence had given way. She watched as Kagome fell over the edge before reappearing, the wind weaving itself through her hair. Kagome smiled and landed back on the roof. On Keiko's other side Hotaru had just caused a long rip in Kuwabara's sleeve before Kurama's Rose Whip wrapped around the long pole of her glaive and jerked it out of her hands. The sound of a gun going off filled the air as the bullet snapped the whip in half and the glaive clattered to the floor. Hotaru ran forward and grabbed it in time to block Hiei's sword.

Keiko frowned, "Stop it." She whispered. "Stop it." She said. "I said, Stop it!" she shouted. And they did. Everyone just froze. Keiko pushed herself up and walked over to Tomoyo. She tucked the girl's hair behind her ear and leaned down to whisper into it. "That's enough. Stand down and report to Kagome's temple." She straightened and walked towards the door. She didn't look back until she was in the front yard of the school. She stopped and looked up. She couldn't see anything of the fight but the piece of fence that had broken off was frozen in mid. air. The few students that wandered the yard were also unmoving, some having stopped in the middle of walking. Smiling she turned and looked out at the street where everything was still running. She just hoped no one noticed. She walked out, everything resuming as if it had never stopped.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she suddenly felt disoriented. Something had changed. She cast a look over her shoulder at where Keiko had been and swore. "She did it again!" she called. The other two girls responded non to lightly. "I'm going to kill that girl when I see her. Always running off and leaving us behind." Kagome hissed. Tomoyo frowned as the after effect of what Keiko had done caught up with her. The brunette's words echoed in her ear. She flipped over Kuwabara and landed beside Hotaru. Reeling in her power the gun in her hand disappeared and she weaved her fingers though Hotaru's. "Kagome, follow me." She shouted and lifted up off the ground. Before any one could stop her they were already high in the sky.

Yusuke groaned and pushed himself up as the others flew away. "God that hurt. I really don't want to fight them when their serious." Kuwabara walked over, limping slightly. "You mean they weren't serious Urameshi. Could 'a fooled me." Kurama brushed himself off and looked up. "Well it stands to reason that if they were serious we'd be dead by now. That's why Enma choose us. Because they would never really hurt us." Hiei snorted. "He just never counted on our own feelings holding us back." Kurama laughed. "Yes I say that levels the playing field a bit. Although I was worried when Keiko didn't respond at first. However that little trick with time was interesting." Yusuke looked over at him. "So what do we do now?" Kurama grinned. "We go look for them."

Hotaru looked around as Tomoyo set her down, Kagome landing behind her. Keiko was already there waiting for them. She stood up and walked over. "Everyone okay?" Kagome nodded. "Little worn, highly shaken, and depressed but we're alive." Keiko smiled and nodded. She shook her head lightly. "Well that could have gone better." She whispered. She turned her head towards Hotaru. "I want to know how they found out." She looked over at Tomoyo. "And why they attacked us." The two nodded. Keiko turned and locked eyes with Kagome. "And you. Do a round robin." Kagome nodded and they walked into the girl's house.

Yusuke walked out of Keiko's house with a frown on his face. "Nothing huh." Kuwabara muttered. Yusuke looked up and shook his head. "That's just it. Kagome called and said they'd be spending the night at Hotaru's. I didn't think they were that stupid." Kurama shook his head. "That's because their not. They did a round robin. Their not at Hotaru's house. It's a mere distraction. They probably went to where ever Reikai felt that huge amount of reiki." Yusuke nodded. "So we go to Reikai and track down that energy." Kurama shook his head again. "Yusuke it was you who wanted to give them time to think of something to do. Going straight to Reikai won't give them that time." Yusuke reeled on him. "Then what do you want to do!?" Kurama grinned and walked forward. "We follow this little round robin of theirs."


	15. Last Ditch Effort

You know, I just realized that every show has a temple in it. Kagome lives in one. Genkai lives in one. Rei lives in one. And Kaho lives in one. God, that's weird. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 14-Last Ditch Effort 

Tomoyo sighed and whispered the spell under her breath, the ancient words flowing off her tongue with practiced ease. She took a step back and looked up, watching as a blue sun appeared briefly in between the arch before disappearing. She shook her head and turned, looking up the long flight of stairs. Biting her lip, she felt her feet leave the ground and she let herself float up the steps.

Landing on the top she looked around the barren grounds of Kagome's temple. Hotaru and Keiko were inside the house while Kagome was… somewhere. She looked around before locking onto to the girl's aura and following it. She pushed the door to the small shed open and stepped inside. Kagome was walking around the walls, looking at some of the scrolls that lined it. In the middle of the room was a dried up old well. She walked toward it, trailing one hand over the edge. "This the well that took you to the past?" she asked.

Kagome looked over at her in surprise before nodding. "Yeah, there's some sort of seal on it. I'm hoping I can undo it but so far no such luck. I don't even recognize the seal so." She shrugged lightly, trailing off. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes still focused on the well in front of her. Frowning she reached forward and wiped her hand over the empty space inside the well. Her eyes darkened and the illusion dropped a bit, long hair dropping before lifting off her back with the power being pushed out. Off to her left Kagome froze and turned back to her. Tomoyo's eyes were now completely unfocused and her hand was glowing a dark violet. Slowly the power died away and Tomoyo's eyes cleared. She blinked and pulled back slightly, staring at the well in confusion. "That seal… I know it." She whispered.

Kagome chocked, "Excuse me?!" Tomoyo nodded, not looking at her. "It's one of the more complicated ones, normally only known by the four lords of the Makai." Kagome arched an eyebrow. "It's three lords of the Makai now. And if what your saying is true how do you know it?" Tomoyo's head shot up. "Three?! What do you mean three?" Kagome blinked, "The lords of the north, south, and west. The eastern lands are neutral grounds now. Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Tomoyo bit her lip and looked down. "So that's what became of them." she whispered.

Kagome growled, "Are you going to answer me or not?" Tomoyo stood up from where she was sitting against the well. "I can undo the seal but it may take awhile. If I rush it I can have it done by the end of the day or less." She stated as she headed towards the door. "Wha- but, my question." Tomoyo smiled. "That's great; I'll go tell Keiko the plan."

* * *

Koenma stared at them, just stared. "And it took you an entire day to figure this out, why?!" Yusuke shrugged, "Hey, give us a break. I'm still not to keen on attacking my friends. Just be glad we didn't go AWOL on you." Koenma's eyes narrowed before he sighed. "We weren't able to get an exact location but there is a shine in the area. That's probably where they are. Botan can give you a ride." Yusuke nodded and they started to walk away. "Yusuke." Yusuke stopped and looked over his shoulder at Koenma. Amber eyes looked up at him. "Be careful. Reports show their already at a high B class." Yusuke nodded and they turned and walked away. After they'd left Koenma started to bang his head against the table. Stopping he sighed and slid his eyes open to stare at the floor. "Good luck. To the both of you."

* * *

Keiko shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean, can't we just run away? Tomoyo's got enough money. We can make completely new identities." Kagome looked at her, "And where would we go that the Spirit World wouldn't find us?" Keiko nodded slowly. "Good point. But hiding in the past?" Kagome nodded. "Tomoyo's already working on removing the seal. It's that, or we're going to have to kill them." "No!" Keiko shouted. Kagome nodded slowly. "I thought so."

* * *

Yusuke slowly looked up the long flight of stairs. "God, why do these temples have so many freaking stairs?" Kuwabara nodded. "Well, let's get going." Kurama held out a hand. "Wait a minute." Yusuke looked over at him, "What's wrong?" Kurama bit his lip and leaned down, picking up a rock. He threw it and had to step to the side as the rock was thrown back at him by a shield. "Yeah, let's try things my way." Yusuke gulped and nodded. Kurama reached out his aura and grinned when the energy slid past. He reached out and brushed his aura against some of the plants. Vines shot out and pushed through the barrier, making a hole for them to pass through. "Better." Kurama whispered.

* * *

Keiko zipped the bag closed and threw it over her shoulder. She walked down into the living room when Tomoyo's voice echoed in her head. _'Hey guys, someone just broke though my barrier. You should get in here.'_ Keiko raced to the front door, finding Kagome already outside. "Hotaru went ahead." Kagome whispered and took the bag from her. As they ran towards the shed a voice broke though the courtyard. "Keiko!" The brunette stopped and looked over to see Yusuke and the others reach the top of the stairs. She turned back towards Kagome. "Go." The Miko looked uncertain but nodded and left. 

Slowly Keiko turned to face the boys as they stopped a little ways away. Her image flickered and shuttered before the human appearance disappeared altogether. Long red hair flowed like silk down her back and coal black eyes stared at them without feeling. Ear's enhanced and came to a point while nails grew and sharpened. The long blue school uniform was replaced by a ragged purple tank top and ripped blue jeans. Every ounce of the human was gone. The Black Rose had finally been completely reborn.

Kurama winced at the waves of Youki that flowed from the girl. "Careful. That's not Keiko anymore." The girl smirked and held up her hand. An ice crystal formed and grew into a sword. She grasped it and pointed it at them, almost daring. Hiei growled and drew his own sword. His image blurred and disappeared before reappearing in front of her. She avoided most of the strikes before brining her sword up and with a swift move of her wrist had Hiei's sword pinned to the ground. He looked up at her with wide eyes and the girl smirked. "Your good." She whispered. "I'm better." She flicked her wrist and the sword went flying. She brought her sword up and slashed down, merely cutting through the boy's after image.

Kurama bit his lip and stared at her. "Okay, try this." The plants behind him withered slightly before shooting forward toward the girl. The sword in her hand disappeared and she brought her hand up. As the plants neared her they froze, ice coating the lengths. Kurama's eyes widened. The redhead smirked at him. "Not bad. But you'll need to do better."

Kuwabara growled and ran forward, his sword appearing in his hand. She shook her head and side stepped the first attack. She brought a leg up and kneeled him in the gut. She stepped back and jumped up, snapping a kick to the side of his head. Kuwabara flew back and hit the ground hard. He didn't move again.

Yusuke looked up at her and brought his hand up, power gathering at his finger tip. He looked over at the girl and his eyes widened in surprise. Copper and coal bled into chestnut and chocolate. "Keiko." He whispered, the power used for the Spirit Gun disappearing. The woman smirked and the image returned to normal. The redhead brought her fingers to her lips and blew softly. Slowly ice coated the ground where they stood, turning into small glaciers. She grinned and snapped her fingers, the ice shattering. Pieces flew everywhere. One buried itself in Kurama's shoulder and another cut across the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. Hiei managed to avoid most of them but he got cut up and looked like he was thrown though the blender. Yusuke got the worst. Several slashed across his stomach and another flew straight through his hand, leaving a hole in the palm. A few more crossed his arms and one caught his cheek. Yusuke fell back and groaned.

Kagome ran out and stopped dead when she caught sight of the redhead. "Black." She whispered. Black turned her head and looked at her, a smirk on her face. The redhead nodded lightly. "Blue." Kagome shook her head and pointed to the room she'd just come out of. "Tomoyo got the seal undone." Black nodded and walked forward. As she passed her the demon appearance melted away, leaving Keiko in her place. Yusuke pushed himself up, "Keiko." The brunette held up her hand and ice grew behind her, forming a wall around the shed. She turned her attention back towards Kagome. "Hiei can melt that thing in minutes. Let's go." Kagome nodded and they entered the hut.

Tomoyo was sitting on the edge of the well, breathing heavily. Hotaru was sitting on the other side, one hand on the girl's shoulder. Keiko locked eyes with them. "Go." Hotaru nodded and stood up, walking around the well to stand beside Tomoyo. The two entwined their fingers and leaned back, falling over the edge. There was a flash of blue and they were in the past. Kagome looked over at her and at the brunette's nod, ran forward, and dived in head first.

Keiko walked toward the edge when Yusuke bragged in, moving on will power alone. The others followed him in. Keiko turned toward them and shook her head, jumping up onto the ledge of the well. She held her hand up, palm facing them. They stiffened as her hand started to glow but instead of attacking them their wounds started to close. Keiko dropped her hand to her side and smiled sadly at them once their wounds were healed. Yusuke took a step forward but she shook her head. Brown eyes saddened she leaned back, keeping her eyes on them until they disappeared over the edge of the well. "Don't follow me Yusuke." Her words echoed up as the blue light slowly started to surround her. Then she was sitting at the bottom off an empty well in feudal Japan.


	16. Welcome Back

Sorry this took so long. I… got distracted. Heh, heh. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

Hai means yes.

* * *

Chapter 15- Welcome Back 

Kikyo pushed her way through the brush, looking for a clear path. 'How did Kagome manage to get through here? I get lost every time.' Sighing she looked up to check her bearings and nodded, walking into the clearing. She tilted her head up and stared at the mane of silver that was nearly hidden in the leaves of the sacred tree. "Inuyasha." She called, watching as the boy turned and looked at her. Kikyo smiled up at him. "We just got word. Sesshomaru will be here in three days." Inuyasha nodded and turned his head to look at something else. Kikyo didn't have to guess as to what it was. He was trying to look at the well through all the heavy brush. She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry Inuyasha. She'll be back." Inuyasha didn't move to look at her this time. "Yeah, but… Three months?" Kikyo smiled again. "Kagome keeps her promises. She'll return." With that said Kikyo turned and walked away.

Inuyasha watched her leave. At some point he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was the sharp burn around his neck. He winced, his hands grabbing the beads and yanking them off his neck. He stared at the glowing beads tangled in his claws for a moment before calming down and slipping them around his neck again. He was just getting settled down again when it hit him. He pushed himself up, jumping from branch to branch with ease. 'Please let it be her.' He begged.

He landed in the clearing with the well and slowly walked toward it. His eyes widened as the well glowed a soft blue, signing that someone had come through. He watched as two girls floated to the top, landing easily on the ground. He stiffened, his hand flying to the Tessaiga. He relaxed slightly when one of the girls sank to her knees, obviously to tired and in no condition to fight. He relaxed completely when the other girl sat down across from her in worry, not even giving him a glance. Plus their clothes pointed to Kagome's time and she wouldn't be too pleased if he killed her friends. His eyes flickered back to the well when it flashed again and this time Kagome floated up. He frowned slightly, 'Why is everyone floating?'

Kagome didn't look at him when she landed, immediately falling to the girls. Kagome stared at them and shook her head. "You okay?" The girl nodded and looked up at her. "That took more than I expected. And no one was floating." The two looked at her in confusion, while the girl lifted her head and stared at Inuyasha. Kagome spun around to stare at him. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

There was a bright flash of blue from the well and they turned to it. He watched as a young girl pulled herself up and fell out of the well. Slowly she stood and looked around. Her eyes stopped briefly on him and he was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes. She turned her head and looked over at Kagome. "Blue?" Her voice was weak and strained as she spoke. Kagome walked forward. "I can't go back, can I?" she asked. Kagome shook her head lightly and the first of the tears fell. The brunette stepped forward and promptly collapsed in Kagome's arms. The girls sat down around her, offering a sort of silent comfort that Inuyasha couldn't understand.

Slowly the tears dried and the brunette was sleeping in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha decided now was the best time to speak up. "Kagome." He whispered, causing the girl's head to snap in his direction. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He shouted. The birds took off in a flutter.

* * *

Kikyo stepped out of the hut and scanned the village. "Is Inuyasha still not back?" A voice called from inside. Kikyo was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of the bright red of Inuyasha's outfit. She smiled and ran towards him. She slowed as she neared him. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his face and he was carrying what appeared to be a young girl in his arms. He was being followed by three other young women. She reached a hand out as he brushed by. "Inuyasha what's going on?" 

He didn't answer, didn't even seem to hear her. She was about to ask again when one of the girls past by her, the facial features and way of dress clicking in her mind. "Kagome?" she breathed. The woman stopped and turned back to her. Kikyo froze as she stared into the dark brown depths of the girl's eyes. The top few layers were blank and void of feeling but beneath that was a deep sadness and even farther a dark anger and hatred that chilled her to the bone. As the girl turned and followed the rest into the hut it dawned on her that this wasn't the same Kagome that had left them three months ago. The same Kagome that everyone had been waiting for. That person wouldn't be coming back.

Sango looked up as someone entered the hut and she smiled at Inuyasha. The smile slipped away when she saw the girl he was carrying. She stood up and walked over, taking the girl from him and setting her down, checking her over for injuries. She heard Miroku and Shippo move over to help her when Shippo froze, his eyes locked on the door. "Kagome?" he breathed. Everyone in the hut stopped what they were doing and turned toward the well-missed time traveler.

* * *

Kaede sighed and looked over the girl once more. Her hair was a soft honey brown, cut at her shoulders. Her face was pale and she seemed slightly disturbed. She had been changed into a simple white kimono instead of the ridiculously hideous blue school uniform she was wearing- Tomoyo's words if she remembered correctly. Despite the fact that she had yet to wake the girl showed no sign of injury. It seemed that the girl merely refused to wake up. 

Kaede sighed and stood, walking back into the main room of the hut. She frowned when she noticed the sitting arrangement. While she had expected everyone to be crowded around Kagome and her new friends the three girls had clearly distanced themselves from the rest. Kagome sat between the two younger ones, her back leaning against the wall. The youngest, Tomoyo, was laying spread out, her head tucked into Kagome's lap as the ebony-haired girl ran her fingers through the thick black strands. Hotaru was leaning against Kagome's side, her head resting against her shoulder. Kagome's free hand was holding on to Hotaru's as if she would disappear the minute she let go. The three girls seemed to be surrounded by an aura of sadness that not even Kagome's return could break through. The other five people in the room were sitting opposite them, looking at the girls with emotions ranging from suspicion to happiness, but the most easily seen emotion was the worry the coated the room like a fog.

Kagome looked up as she entered. "Is she okay?" Kaede nodded and settled herself down on the floor. "She's not hurt but she refuses to wake. Now tell me child, what has happened?" Inuyasha snapped his eyes back to the girls. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too."

The girls shared a glance that seemed to say a million things at once. Nodding lightly Kagome turned her head back to Inuyasha. "Lets just say we could be here under better circumstances." Inuyasha growled. "That's not good enough." Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. "Well it's going to have to be. I'm not saying anything more. Just know that this is the only place we've got." Her words seemed bring in a cold silence that no one dared to break. "Blue?" No one but the disoriented.

Kagome's head shot up and she sprung to her feet, running towards the weak figure in the door way. Kagome grabbed her arm and slowly led her back to sit with the other girl's. Once the introductions were made Tomoyo looked up at Keiko. "What now?" Keiko smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Simple, we forget the past. We make a new life." Kagome frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind my old job. That was fun." She stated in a some-what airy voice. She finished the sentence in her mind, sending it down the link. _'Preferably without dieing this time around.'_ Keiko smiled slightly. "Hai. That sounds nice."

Sango frowned at her. "What job?" Kagome grinned and looked over at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She whispered. And just like that the sadness that had been haunting the girl's eyes broke and shattered like glass, leaving their friend in its place. The others grinned and ran up to her, talking a mile a minute, even dragging the younger girls in to it. The only person who didn't join in was Keiko. Kaede watched her from the corner of her eye. The brunette had a sick twist on her lips that she couldn't really say was a smile. Her eyes were dull and sad, trying to hold in the grief that seemed to more from her in waves. Trying and failing. She watched as Keiko turned her head and looked out the small window in the hut with a look Kaede knew all to well. It was the look of a broken heart.

Keiko bit her lip as she stared out the window. Her hands clenched into fists and she felt the nails break the dry skin, a hot thick liquid pouring past her fingers and dripping onto the floor. 'Yusuke…'


	17. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 16- Familiar Faces 

Hotaru frowned, "I don't get it." Keiko sighed and shook her head. "Because my demon side has completely reawakened I now have too forms. One's the human, how I looked before my memories resurfaced. The other is the demon, basically, I look like Black. I can't change my demon form but I can manipulate the human one. I think I'll wait for my energy to settle down first."

Kagome nodded slowly, staring at the doe brown eyes. "Okay…" she trailed off and looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Tomoyo?" Everyone in the hut, the three girls, Kaede, and Shippo, looked around but couldn't find the Telepath. "She went to the river to collect water for tonight's dinner." Kikyo said as she walked in. Keiko nodded and turned her attention back to the group. "It's a little old though. We've been here three days and there's no sign of anyone from the Reikai." Kagome leaned back, lying across the floor. "They probably have to find out what time we ran off too. They can't use the well; it won't let anyone though without my permission."

Kagome frowned and sat up, staring at the door. Keiko tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked. 'Please don't let it be Spirit World.' Kagome stood, the frown deepening. "That aura, it's…" She trailed off, tipping her head up. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "Sesshomaru."

Kikyo looked over at the girl. "Oh yes. He sent word that he'd be here." Kagome nodded and watched with a smile as Sesshomaru walked though the door. "It's been awhile." She called. She giggled slightly when his head snapped up to stare at her. Rin walked inside, took one look at her, and tackled her. Kagome let herself fall backwards, her arms wrapping around the small frame. "Hey Rin." She whispered, running a hand though the girl's black hair. She sat up and looked over at Sesshomaru with a cheeky grin. "I'm back." She whispered. He nodded slowly, "When?" Kagome shrugged, "About three days ago." Rin scurried off her lap and ran to the other two girls, allowing Kagome to stand.

She walked over to him, a glint in her eyes. "You looked surprised. I would have thought you'd pick up on my scent." Sesshomaru walked in, shrugging slightly. "I did. Your scent changed." Kagome frowned and followed him over to the girls sitting against the wall. "Inuyasha never said anything." Sesshomaru snorted slightly. "Like he has the brains to do anything."

Keiko smiled at him as he sat down. "I'm Keiko, a friend of Kagome's. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand. Sesshomaru frowned but accepted it. His frown deepened as he let go. 'This girl…is practically overflowing with raw power.' Keiko smiled and motioned to the girl next to her. "This is Hotaru. We've got another girl around her somewhere. Her names Tomoyo." Sesshomaru nodded and stood. He'd sensed an odd and familiar power when he'd walked into the village and he wanted to find it.

Tomoyo sighed and played gently with the water in her hands, not even bothering to look up as someone walked up behind her. "Hello Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Aoitsuki." He whispered. She grinned and let the water flow between her fingers. "It's Tomoyo now." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "You're with Kagome?" Tomoyo stood and turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Yep!"

He frowned again. "But your human." He whispered. Tomoyo grinned and spun in a circle. "You like?" He smirked, "So that's why your aura was off. I take it, this isn't your time." Tomoyo shook her head and looked back at the water, sadness entering her eyes. "Is it true? The east is neutral?" he nodded. "Plans are already being made." Tomoyo bit her lip. "They must hate me." She whispered.

Before Sesshomaru could respond Kagome walked over. "I see you've found Tomoyo." She said and turned towards the girl. "Does it really take this long to get water?" she blushed and grabbed the bucket. "Sorry." She whispered, brushing past them. Kagome frowned and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Is everything okay?" He nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Tomoyo took a deep breath and walked into the hut. "Hey." She called. Someone answered back but she wasn't sure who. She placed the water down by Kikyo and walked over to the girls. Another girl that she didn't recognize was sitting by them. She sat down and smiled at the girl. "Who are you?" She watched as the girl's head snapped towards her and a smile spread across her face. "Rin's name is Rin. Rin thinks your very pretty." Tomoyo blushed and looked down. "Thank you Rin. My names Tomoyo. Your pretty too." The girl grinned and moved to sit in her lap. Tomoyo sighed but let her.

Kagome walked in, her face pale. Slowly she set herself down next to them. "Tomoyo did you say anything about us being demons to Sesshomaru?" Tomoyo frowned, 'He figured out who I was with a mere glance but I told him I was human now.' "No I don't think so, why?" Kagome paled even more. "Because I think he suspects." Tomoyo paled. 'But he's very smart.' She thought.

Later that night everyone sat around the fire eating dinner. It wasn't until everyone was done that Sesshomaru spoke up, staring straight at Kagome. "You're a demon aren't you?" The room stilled, staring at Taiyoukai in shock. Kagome froze, paling again. _'Um, guys. Help!' _Keiko sighed and nodded. "Hai, all four of us."

Inuyasha reeled on her. "That's impossible. Your scents human, you look human, everything in you is human." Kikyo bit her lip. "I must agree. Kagome's a Miko, not a demon." Keiko sighed and stood; as she did she switched to her demon form. Before anyone knew what was happening Keiko was behind Kikyo, one hand wrapped gently around her throat. "Then the gods have a sick sense of humor. Kagome is a demon." Her power's gathered around her hands, ice tightening around Kikyo's throat.

Kagome sighed. "Black, you've made you point." Coal black eyes flickered up and she shrugged, releasing the girl and appearing next to Kagome. As she sat down her power reeled in, moving her back to her human form. Keiko groaned, rolling one shoulder. She cracked open one doe brown eye to stare at them and shrugged. "We're demons trapped in human bodies. It's a long complicated story but basically we were demons in a past life, got killed, reborn as humans, and after awhile our memories came back." Kikyo frowned. "You said you were trapped in human bodies. So how did you turn demon just now?" Kagome answered this time. "It's a spell. Our powers were locked inside us and we undid the seal. We got our powers back but Keiko here is the only one to completely reawaken. It will take awhile for the rest of us to be able to freely move between our forms."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "I highly doubt the spell to undo a seal like that is just lying around." Kagome winced, "Um no, not exactly." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "We stole it." She stated flat out. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to get his mouth to work. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "From where?" Kagome, who was glaring at Hotaru, ground out, "From the Reikai." He blinked, "Okay…"

Inuyasha gulped, finding his voice again. "Does this have anything to do with why you're here?" Tomoyo blinked and sighed. "Enma decided we're too dangerous. We're all at the top of his most wanted list." Sesshomaru frowned, "All of you?" Tomoyo looked over at him and smiled, "Hai, all of us." Sesshomaru's frowned deepened and he looked like he was going to say something when Tomoyo shook her head. "It's only a matter of time before they come after us." The room turned quiet for a minute before Inuyasha looked up at them. "If you plan to fight them then I'll be right there with you." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled, "Thanks, everyone."


	18. Following After

Sorry this took so long. Things here... got complicated. But their fixed now. And it's still to short but I can't seem to make it any longer. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 17-Following After 

Yusuke sighed and stared out at the mountains around him. Hearing footsteps he turned his head and saw Kurama walking towards him slowly. He gave a brief smile. "Hey fox-boy." The redhead smiled and sat down next to him on the temple stairs. "Because of the situation we were forced to tell Botan about the mission." He stated, staring dead ahead of him. Dark brown eyes flickered over to him, "How'd she take it?" the smile dimmed. "She refuses to talk to any of us until we do something that doesn't include blowing them up."

Yusuke nodded. "Oh." He whispered, turning back to stare at the mountains, then… "What do you mean 'blow them up'?" he asked, spinning back to face Kurama. The fox nodded. "Blow them up, stab them, poison them, kill them. It's all basically the same." At Yusuke's disbelieving stare he sighed. "Enma now doubts our ability to capture them alive. Our new orders are to kill them _then_ bring them back." Yusuke sighed, "How's that going?" Kurama shrugged, "The spell to make a time portal is the easy part. Finding out where-or rather when- they went and returning is the hard part."

Yusuke frowned, "I'd rather there not be a part at all." Kurama nodded, "I agree, but what can we do?" Yusuke growled in frustration and stood up suddenly. Kurama looked up at him from where he sat, eyes surprised and sad and dark. "Damn it! If it weren't for Enma we wouldn't even be here. We wouldn't be trying to go to the past." Yusuke huffed and sat down again. "I should just quit." Kurama blinked and then frowned, an idea putting itself together in his head. One he didn't like.

"Yusuke." Kurama said, tilting his head toward the sky. There was something in his voice, an airy sort-of tone that made Yusuke look over at him. Yusuke had long ago learned that that tone meant the redhead was up to something, something he normally _really_ didn't like. "I think you just gave me an idea."

* * *

Hiei stared at the two, just stared. Kuwabara resembled a gaping fish. Genkai was staring at them over the lip of her tea cup, an eyebrow raised. Yukina's eyes were widened and a hand was covering her mouth. Koenma was staring at them with this look on his face that said he thought they'd gone insane. Botan exploded, "Are you crazy?! When I said do something I didn't mean something like that!" 

Kurama meat her with calm eyes. "You don't have to agree. The only person we need is Koenma. However we could use your help." Yusuke looked over at Hiei and Kuwabara. "I can't order you to do this." The two blinked at the serious tone the boy used. "I can't do it without you." He finished, staring at them with shadowed eyes.

The final two Tantei nodded, accepting the plan easily. Koenma stood and stared at the two for what felt like eternity before nodding his consent. "I'll be behind you every step of the way." Genkai set her tea cup down and looked over at them with grave eyes. "I don't know what help I can be but I will do everything in my power." Yukina nodded, "As will I." Botan bit her lip but nodded slowly. "Okay. I still say you're crazy but okay." The two smiled at them. "Now all we have to do is find them." Kurama stated, looking over at Koenma. The demi god nodded and walked out. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

With the demi god on it, it only took another two days to figure out where they'd gone. Yusuke looked down at Hiei by his side as Koenma and Botan created the portal. "You know what to do?" Red eyes glanced up at him in aggravation. "Yes detective. The same way I've known what to do the last fifty times you asked me that." Yusuke shrugged as Kurama glanced over at the two with mirth dancing in his green eyes. "You can't blame him Hiei. You're the key to making the first part of our plan work. If you forget we'll all be crop liver in seconds." Hiei growled. "And because of that little fact I won't be forgetting." 

Yusuke shrugged, "Okay, just making sure." Hiei cursed harshly under his breath about idiotic detectives and manipulating foxes in several different demon dialects and a surprising amount of human ones. Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei traveled into something that sounded faintly Arabic and started to giggle when Hiei moved to Russian. He finally laughed out loud when Hiei started mixing German with Reikai. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at the redhead in confusion while Hiei glared up at him, knowing full well that the fox could understand him. "What's so funny? Not exactly the right time to be laughing." Koenma asked as he came over from finishing the portal.

Kurama shook his head, bright red tresses falling over his shoulders. "I just didn't know Hiei knew that many human languages." Yusuke arched an eyebrow, "You understood that?" Kurama nodded, "Not including my demon dialects I know at least 27 different languages." The others gapped at him. Kurama shrugged. "What? I have a lot of free time on my hands. Plus I pick things up rather quickly."

Yusuke laughed lightly. "Thanks Kurama. I needed to laugh before I did this." Kurama smiled but the mirth was gone from his eyes. Koenma looked over at Yusuke. "We'll be at Reikai fixing things for your return. Good luck." Yusuke nodded. "You too." Koenma and Botan disappeared into a portal of their own while the Tantei walked into the past. "I just hope pacifier-breath has the right time." Yusuke muttered as he walked through.


	19. Change of Plans

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. What surprises me is that no one asked how Sesshomaru and Tomoyo know each other.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy' _

Tomoyo's Mental Suggestions

* * *

Chapter 18- Change of Plans 

Keiko frowned and tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes sliding closed. Slowly, with a grace that she had only just gotten with her demon form, she stood up, her head tilted towards the window in the hut. The other people in the room, everyone actually, as they were eating lunch looked up at her. "Keiko? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking concerned.

Keiko didn't answer, all of her attention focused on the shift she had just felt. It felt more like a rip than anything. Where was it? Where? Ah, _There! _By the god tree! A frown marred her face. But that was a time rift, a mere shift in the normal flow of time. It happened all the time so why did this one grab her attention like that? Reiki…a lot of it. That much spirit energy had to be the Reikai. Damn.

The change was smooth this time; she slid into her demon form without problem. At the temple the change had been fueled by anger and no small amount of desperation. The time she'd threatened Kikyo had been forced out too quickly, and while she'd never admit to it, it had hurt like hell. This time nothing stopped her, the only thing to tell her she had changed at all was the way her senses got sharper and the feel of the kimono melting away, replaced by the battle-torn shirt and jeans. She opened coal black eyes and stared out the window, pinpointing the tree where the portal was with her eyes. "Their here." The words were whispered; the only answer the group got because she had pushed herself to her feet and vaulted though the window. When her feet hit the ground she took off running. She slowed to a walk as she reached the forest's edge, her hands reaching out to brush against the plants near her.

* * *

Yusuke stepped out slowly, looking around at the trees that towered above him. He heard the others come in behind him, their soft footfalls nearly echoing in the deep silence. He frowned, "Something's wrong. It's too quite." The others nodded, not daring to make a sound. Then Kurama shivered. They looked over at him in concern. Kurama looked slightly pale, his arms wrapped around himself in a protective manner. "It's cold." He whispered, his voice shaking. Yusuke frowned and was about to mention that it was as hot as hell when the cold seemed to finally attack them. Yusuke immediately wrapped his arms around himself to keep the heat in. A cold voice intoned from their left, calm and eerie, almost deadly. "Hello boys." 

They turned to see Keiko, in full demon form, stepping into the clearing. Her hands were outstretched to brush against the plants around her, which had turned to ice. The girl smirked. "I didn't think you were dumb enough to actually follow us."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Koenma told us all about it. Because that was your first time back in your demon form the remains of Black's persona took over. That wasn't you we were fighting." Keiko tilted her head to the side and maintained that all-knowing smile. "Says you. Says Koenma. Not says me." In a second she was in the middle of the clearing, shaking her head. "Come on boys. Lets try this again." Yusuke bit his lip and looked down at Hiei. "Well?" The demon shook his head. "Their still to far away. And their bringing company." Yusuke frowned, "Any way to stop them?" Hiei nodded.

Keiko frowned. "That's enough." She whispered. She jumped straight up, her arms crossed over her chest. Slowly she spread her arms to the side, thousands of little ice shards appearing. As she started to fall the ice was hurdled at the boys. Their eye's widened and Kurama leaned down, threading his fingers though the short grass. With a burst of power the grass shot up and formed a wall in front of them. The ice hit the wall, freezing it. The wall shattered and Kurama leaned back gasping, "Let's not do that again."

Keiko frowned, "What's wrong boys? Tired? So soon? To bad." Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara; "Ready?" He nodded and ran at her, drawing his sword. Keiko arched an eyebrow. "Didn't we already do this dance before? I think you lost." As she pushed him roughly to the side she looked up to see Yusuke's Spirit Gun heading for her.

* * *

Hotaru frowned, "Faster." She whispered. Sango looked back at her, "I can't go any faster." Hotaru, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were riding Kirara while Inuyasha, carrying Kikyo, and Sesshomaru followed on foot. Kagome and Tomoyo were flying beside them. They arrived at the scene in time to see the Spirit Gun hit Keiko. 

Kagome's eyes narrowed and flickered blue briefly. Power built up around her and as her eyes once more changed to blue she slid into her demon form. Long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, curled strands dangling around her face. She was wearing a white tank top under a fish net shirt. Black cargo pants hung around her legs, topped off with high heel black boots. Her nails sharpened and grew into claws, fangs appearing as well. Everyone stared at the girl as she stared down at the cloud of smoke that covered Keiko. The wind that had been flowing around her body suddenly disappeared and she dropped like a rock, Tomoyo, and then Hotaru, following her down. They landed easily on the ground in front of the cloud.

The dust slowly died away and Keiko was shown standing untouched with a coal black barrier surrounding her. When the shield disappeared she turned towards the girls. "Nice of you to drop in." Blue grinned, "We were in the neighborhood." With a grin they turned back to face the boys. "Our turn." They muttered. Yusuke looked over at Hiei. "Don't take to long." He whispered. Smirking, the demon released the ward on his jagan and let it fall to the ground. Before he did anything he set a barrier up around the clearing so that their friends couldn't get in then raced toward the resident telepath.

He brushed against the girl's mental barriers as he attacked her. He wasn't expecting the voice in his head. _'What do you think your doing?' _He blinked and shrugged, _'Looking for a way in.'_ That wasn't the right answer because the next thing he knew he was flying through the air and hitting the tree. 'Telekinetic, right.' He thought as he pushed himself up. 'She can rip me to shreds with her mind.' He rushed back at her. '_I need you to call off your friends.' _She snorted. _'Yeah right. So you can capture us more easily.'_ Hiei tilted his head to the side. _'There's been a change of plans.'_ Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, _'Right. And Enma just agreed with these changes.'_ Hiei smirked. _'Let's just say, Enma doesn't know.'_ Tomoyo arched an eyebrow and jumped back, falling into a relaxed stance. _'If you're lying to me I'll skin you alive.'_

The next minute her voice rang through everyone's head. Stop It! It was as if they were the puppets and she was conductor and when she said stop, they stopped. Growling, Keiko turned towards Tomoyo. "What do you think your doing?" Tomoyo shrugged and looked back at Hiei. "So what's this plan?"

It was Yusuke who answered, his voice echoing through the clearing. "We take down Enma." The girls stared at them. Slowly Keiko and Kagome returned to their human forms. "That's your plan? Do you know how much trouble you'll get in? Even if you succeed, you'll be forced into a war with the Makai." Yusuke growled. "Kurama it's your plan. You explain it." The redhead sighed and stepped forward. "We don't overthrow him. We merely forcefully ask him to step down." When he finished there was this sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Keiko arched an eyebrow. "I'm listening."


	20. Apologies

I'm sorry this took so long. School has started so my updates will be slower. Sorry. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. What surprises me is that no one asked how Sesshomaru and Tomoyo know each other.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepethy'_

* * *

Chapter 19- Apologies 

Tomoyo leaned down, running her hands through the water. "I don't want to do this. But I don't have any other choice. I'm the final piece, they need me." Tomoyo let out a cruel laugh, "But when has that ever stopped me." She leaned back, falling against the grass. "I can just hope they forgive me."

* * *

Hotaru pushed her way through the thick underbrush, slipping into the clearing. She looked around, noticing Kurama leaning against the tree trunk. "Hey." She whispered, sitting down next to him. He nodded lightly, staring up at the leaves. "Say hello Hiei." A small grunt echoed down to them. Hotaru took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." The two boys froze, turning to stare at the girl. "S-sorry?" Kurama choked out. 

Hotaru nodded, "I've been so cruel to the both of you and your doing all this to protect us. I thought an apology was in order." Kurama blinked, Hiei growled. "Just don't do it again." Hotaru nodded. "Okay." She turned and left. Kurama smiled, "Your going to miss her teasing you, aren't you?" Hiei frowned. "From the minute I met her all I wanted was for her to shut up. Now I really don't know why." Kurama nodded, "We work so hard for something only to not want it when we get it. It's a human thing."

* * *

Keiko looked up. "You know that's Inuyasha's hiding spot?" Yusuke jumped down, "Yeah I know." Keiko smiled and sat down, leaning against the hard bark of the tree. "Thank you. And I'm sorry." Yusuke blinked, "Excuse me?!" Keiko nodded. "What you said, on the roof. You were right; I should have trusted you with the truth. I'm sorry." 

Yusuke sighed, "God, Keiko. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who tried to kill you." Keiko smiled, "Not all that all." Yusuke grinned as well. "That's true." Keiko leaned against him. If he was joking with her than they could get over this.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the clearing slowly. "Are you sure about this?" He asked of the girl sitting on the well. Dark brown eyes glanced up at him. "Do I have any choice?" He frowned, "No, not really." 

Kagome sighed and looked down at her feet. "Will you help us?" He sighed as well. "In every way except actually being there." Kagome grimaced, "Right, okay."

* * *

The next day everyone gathered around the well. Inuyasha stepped forward, "You sure you don't want our help?" Kagome looked back at Keiko who shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But once we go back we're going to seal the well. Who ever goes, isn't coming back." Inuyasha frowned, "Okay." 

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha." He nodded and hugged her briefly before stepping back. "We've already done this. You should hurry." Kagome winced but nodded and stepped back. Gently she climbed on top the well, clasping hands with Keiko. "Good luck." She whispered and jumped down.

Inuyasha's eyes followed them as the others followed the two girls. "Good luck." He whispered. Kikyo looked up at him. "I'm sure she'll do fine." He nodded, "Yeah."

Keiko reached down and helped pull Hotaru out of the well. She looked around, shaking her head. "Come on, it's a bit crowded." Slowly they all walked out of the hut, stopping to stare at the group that was waiting for them. Genkai, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma were all standing in front of them. Koenma smiled, "Welcome back."


	21. One More Secret

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners. What surprises me is that no one asked how Sesshomaru and Tomoyo know each other.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 20- One More Secret

Keiko gave him a sour look. "Yusuke, tell me your joking?" Yusuke shot her a glance, "Well, how did you expect to get in? Have them open the doors for us?" Kurama looked up. "It's how I got in." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I want too know. It's how we got in as well." She whispered, sending a pointed look at Botan. "Even though they didn't know it at the time." The ferry guide blinked.

Yusuke sighed, "I still think we should just blow up the front door." Keiko shook her head, "None of our powers combined could do that. Idiot." Hiei looked over at her. "You do know they expect us to bring you back dead, right?" Hotaru turned to him with a grin. "You do know we can change how we look, right?" As if to prove her point she shook her head and long blue hair replaced the black strands. When she opened her eyes they were a bright pink. Botan blinked her own bright pink eyes, "That's creepy. Don't do that." Hotaru giggled and fluctuated her aura, her appearance returning to normal. Yusuke grumbled, "But I liked the blowing up the door idea." Keiko nodded empathetically. "I know you did Yusuke. I know you did."

* * *

Botan bit her lip and looked back at them, "You sure?" The blonde beside her nodded and Keiko's voice echoed out. "Yes, do it." Botan took a deep breath and pushed the button. "This is Botan here. I've got representatives from the western lands of the Makai and the Reikai Tantei with me." A few minutes later the door swung open. The brunette beside her nodded and Kagome's voiced whispered, "Good job."

They moved swiftly down the halls, trying their hardest not to be seen. They stopped outside the door to the office that you needed to walk through to get to Koenma's office. Yusuke bit his lip, "Now what?" Keiko frowned and reverted back to the chestnut-haired, chocolate-eyed human form she seemed to like. The other three girls followed her. Keiko turned and braced herself against the door, staring hard at the girls. Kagome and Hotaru suddenly made an odd choking sound while Tomoyo smiled. "I like it."

Keiko nodded and pushed off the door. "Yusuke, you know how you wanted to blow up the front door?" Yusuke nodded slowly. Keiko nodded and jerked a thumb at the door behind her. "You can blow that one up." Yusuke suddenly grinned, "Really?" At Keiko's nod he raised his hand and fired the Spirit Gun. The door blew apart this an amazing boom.

Keiko stepped forward and onto the rumble, staring at the shell-shocked room. She grinned, "Hi." Her stated cheerfully and raised her hands. The spell incased the entire room and everyone stopped. "They aren't frozen." She answered before anyone had a chance to ask. "They're merely slowed down. One second for every one of our minutes. It only works on the people in this room and won't effect anyone who steps into the room. Let's go."

Keiko pushed open the door to Koenma's office and nodded to him. "Who blew up the door?" He asked as he stepped into the room. "I did!" Yusuke said excitedly. Keiko shook her head, "We'll pay you back. Where's Enma?" Koenma turned and walked away. "This way."

They'd only made it halfway there when the alarm went off. Keiko sighed and snapped her fingers. "No use wasting energy for something that's of no use." They started to run. About two minutes later Hotaru's eyes widened and she shoved her body into Hiei's, forcing him out off the way. A blight blue blast of Reikai slammed her into the wall. "Hotaru!" Keiko shouted.

Hotaru pushed herself out of the hole her body had made, mid-night black hair brushing the small of her back. Neon-purple eyes turned towards the people running towards them. She was dressed in a dark violet shirt, the long sleeves see-through. Her pants were ink black and flared around the battle slippers she was wearing. She raised a hand, now topped off with claws, and pointed at the people. They made an odd choking sound and some fell to their knees. A minute later they were nothing but ash, having burned from the inside out.

Hotaru turned around and shifted back to her human form. She placed a hand to her head. "That's dizzying." Keiko nodded, "I'll explain later, let's go." As they ran Keiko looked over at Tomoyo, "Looks like you're the only one without your demon form." Tomoyo gave her a radiant smile. "If that's what you want to believe." Keiko blinked and gave an unintelligent, "Huh?"

Koenma raised his hand, which glowed blue slightly and the door in front off them flew open. They slip to a stop as they entered the room, finding themselves on the end of what looked like a hundred soon-to-be reiki blasts. Tomoyo stepped forward, "Stop!" The people in front of them froze. Tomoyo grinned, "Now make a reverse barrier." The blasts turned into shields and Tomoyo's grin brightened, "How does drowning sound to you?" This time there was no commanding tone in her voice making them do want she wanted, it was a simply wondering tone. She snapped her fingers and the barrier filled with water. "A reverse barrier keeps things in, not out." Tomoyo whispered and ran past the trapped men.

Koenma stopped in front of a huge door, gently placing his hand on it. Locks clicked open and pushed it open. "Here we are." He whispered. He entered slowly, almost as if unsure. They followed him in. Koenma looked up at the giant that was his father. "Hello father." His voice was blank, as was the look on his face. "Koenma, what is the meaning of this?" Enma roared. Koenma tilted his head to the side, keeping his voice carefully blank. "We disagree on some of your polices and have come to kindly ask you to step down."

Enma sneered, "And you would take my place?" Koenma nodded. Enma glanced over all of them, "But none of you have political power." They blinked up at him. "Some one with political power when a person steppes down. This person can not be the heir. None of you have political power."

"That's where your wrong." Tomoyo whispered, stepping forward. All eyes snapped to her. She continued walking forward, shifting easily until she was in her demon form. Long black hair flowed to her ankles and an outfit similar to the training outfit she made replaced her current one. Dark lavender eyes looked up at Enma, black bangs falling away to reveal a blue sun on her forehead. "My real name is Aoitsuki. I'm the heir to the throne of the eastern lands of the Makai. That good enough?"


	22. Stepping Down

I am very sorry for how short this is. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Telepathy'

* * *

Chapter 21-Stepping Down

It was silent, dead silent. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. In the next room. Tomoyo thought she did. No one dared say anything as they stared at the demon girl in front of them.

She bit her lip but maintained eye contact with Enma. "You never did bother to figure out who we were." She whispered. Enma growled, "Aoitsuki's dead. She has been for over 500 years. You're lying."

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "I have all correct markings and even the right powers. Telepathy not a every common ability." When Enma looked like he was going to object she interrupted. "I'm ready to swear the oath of the River Styx."

Both Enma and Koenma paled. "If you take that oath and lie you will die." Enma stated. "However if I tell the truth then I will be come out unharmed." Tomoyo finished.

Enma frowned, "Do I really dare try and start a war with the Makai by fighting her?" he whispered to himself. He growled, "You win this round boy." He muttered the spell under his breath. Koenma and he started to glow. After a minute the magic vanished, the only noticeable difference being that the Jr. on Koenma's forehead was gone.

Knowing he couldn't stay, Enma gathered his power and teleported away. Koenma sighed and turned to sweep a tired gaze over all of them. "I'm happy to announce that the warrant on you girls has been unofficially removed." Keiko arched an eyebrow, "Unofficially?" Koenma nodded, "Yes there's a lot of paperwork that needs to be taken care of. Come on."

They moved easily down the hall, no one trying to stop them. Once they got to his office Koenma pulled out a paper from his desk and began writing. "It will take about a day for things to clear up here. I suggest you all go home and rest. There's not much to do now."

So it was those words that the group found themselves trekking up the long stairs to Genkai's temple. The tension was easily visible between the group. Tomoyo was walking slowly; planning out the conversation that she had hopped would never come. Even Yukina, kind as ever, had sensed the discomfort and kept her mouth shut. Once everyone was sitting in one of the rooms, Keiko turned harsh, betrayed eyes on to Tomoyo, making the girl flinch. "Aoitsuki," the brunette ground out. Tomoyo's eyes fell to the table and she kept her voice light as she spoke. "I'm Lucy and I've got some explaining to do."

Keiko snapped; her power lifting her hair up and eyes turning coal black. "This is no time for games." Despite her outward appearance Keiko's voice was deadly calm and feather soft; a true sign of how angry she was. Tomoyo looked down, "It's complicated." At Keiko's snarl she sighed and dropped her gaze. "Make your selves comfortable." She whispered as she pulled some of her earlier memories to the forefront for the retelling of her past.


	23. Explanations

Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy_'

* * *

Chapter 22- Explanations

Tomoyo's eyes glazed over as she thought, her voice soft as she spoke, a hint of nostalgia coating her tone. "For as long as I can remember I had been given everything I wanted to me from my parents. It was rare for parents to care about their children in demon society so I took what I could, always thankful. And for as long as I can remember my life was planned out for me, every decision made by someone else. I didn't notice for a long, long time. They worked quietly, at first only handling the small things then moving up. By the time they could do anything substantial I was so used to it that I didn't bother objecting.

"I guess what snapped me back to reality was when my powers awoke. I couldn't understand at first, didn't know what people meant when they called me 'reader', or that I knew things I shouldn't. What brought things in to sharp focus for me was when my parents' thoughts turned to greed, to power. They never did find out I could hear their thoughts. I realized they merely wanted the power, the edge I could give them. I focused then on my studies, learning all I could about my powers, my position, and my land. After awhile I could move things, small at first, no bigger than a set of keys and only at 3 feet away. Then some how I could control people, plant thoughts in their heads, make them do things they never would on a normal occasion. My parents were delighted, already thinking of how to use it.

"That's when things got out of hand. War broke out, the south against the east and west, the west against the south and north, the north against the west and south, and the east doing everything it could. I locked my self in my room for weeks on end, waiting for the screams that only I could hear to go away. Two months into the war I was called down to a meeting, and that never meant anything good. It's what cut the last string you could say. My parents had arranged for me to marry the heir to the throne of the northern lands, it was something I had no say in. I later learned that day that they were taking their next step to making me their perfect little weapon. I was to use my position and power to plant the idea into the king's head that he was going to step down early then make the prince hand me the throne. It would put the north under direct control of the east.

"I made my decision as I walked out of that room; I wasn't going to be their puppet. I would end the war my way. I staged my own death, you could say. It took all my energy but I _convinced_ everyone in the castle that I was dead; my body burnt to ash, and the south was to blame. The east turned all its forces against them, along with the north because that ruined the supposed alliance and the west as I was a good friend of the royal family. The war ended in a flash, the three countries forming treaties and the south surrounding without terms. And I disappeared, joining the Roses about a month later. The rest is history, as they say."

Everything was surprisingly silent after that, none daring to make a sound. Tomoyo kept her head bowed, long black hair framing her face. "In all essence Aoitsuki is dead, the Grey Rose taking her place, then Tomoyo Daidouji. Once I joined the Roses I had stopped thinking of myself as the heir. This is the first time in over a hundred years I've called myself by that name and I don't plan on having to again."

Keiko slowly looked, chocolate brown eyes shining. Slowly she reached out, wrapping her arms around Tomoyo, keeping the girl tight to her chest. "It's okay." She whispered. The girl put up a good front, never made a sound. There was no hitch of breath; no shaking in the shoulders to tell them but this girl was good at manipulating so no one was convinced for a moment that beneath her hair the girl wasn't crying. Hotaru leaned her head against Tomoyo's shoulder, her hand resting upon the clenched fist. One of the windows shattered as Tomoyo screamed inside her mind, never making any outward sound, but no one paid it any heed. All their attention was on the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice neither shaking nor cracking. Keiko nodded, "I know. I know." Kagome sat down on the couch behind them, one hand tangled in the black strands of Tomoyo's hair. "What now?" Kagome whispered.

Keiko smiled, "We start living again. Continue living just like before." Tomoyo pulled back and smiled. "I can do that. I like being Daidouji Tomoyo." Hotaru smiled as well before sighing. "Back to Crystal Tokyo." At everyone's confused look she smiled and brushed it aside. Keiko looked up, "Back to school."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "Oh no! I just ran out during class! I didn't even say a thing." She groaned and fell back, throwing one hand over her eyes. "This will take some work." Kagome laughed. "Good luck. Unlike you I'm not in school." Keiko turned too cheerful eyes up to her. "Yes, I was planning on fixing that. Come along then." She stated, grabbing Kagome by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

Tomoyo laughed. "I'll take that as our cue to leave. I'll see you all later." Her and Hotaru walked out. Yusuke's eyes widened, "Oh no." he whispered. Kurama looked down at him. "What is it?" Yusuke turned shocked eyes towards the redhead. "I just realized. We put Koenma in the position to rule all of Reikai, all of it. Now I'll never get a break from missions." He groaned and leaned his head back. Kurama laughed. "True, true." Shaking his head in amusement he left. Hiei left through the window, leaving a groaning Yusuke and an eyed-wide, slack-jawed Kuwabara behind.


	24. Epilogue

Blink once. Blink Twice. Blink some more. OH. MY. GOD. It-It's Finished. I did it! Yay! I'm really sorry that it's been so long since my last update but school just won't slow down. Disclaimer- I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura. They are the property of their respected owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy_'

* * *

Chapter 23- Epilogue

Three Weeks Later

The bounce of a ball echoed through the court, steady and dull. Bright violet eyes scanned the three people in front of her. Yusuke stood slightly to her left, Kurama to her right, and Ami behind him. She looked eyes with the bluenette and nodded, pushing off to her left. She dodged around Yusuke, throwing the ball directly in front of her, where no one was standing.

And suddenly Ami was there, picking up the down and running down the basketball court. She jumped straight up, the ball curving out of her hands, falling easily into the hoop. She landed in a crouch; her now long blue hair falling over her shoulders, the loose ponytail the only thing keeping it together.

Hotaru grinned, "Come on boys. Your not going to let two little girls beat you at your silly game, are you?" Kurama spook as he walked back up the court, Yusuke holding the ball. "This silly game isn't over yet." Yusuke grinned and tossed him the ball. "That's my wingman."

Ami arched an eyebrow as she turned to face the redhead. "You need a new wingman." Kurama frowned, "I'm going to kick your ass." Ami grinned, "Promises, promises." She whispered in a teasing tone, hips swaying with her words. Kurama looked over her shoulder and met Yusuke's eyes. He nodded, throwing the ball up high. Ami's fingers brushed the bottom, Hotaru's hand slamming into it and sending it off course.

Yusuke dove but missed as a shrill ring rang through the court. Ami's eyes widened and she straightened, gasping. "I'm late!" She shouted, running over to her bags and yanking her hair out of its ponytail. Yusuke frowned, "Late? For what?" Ami rolled her eyes and shook her head. "School you idiot. What else?" Yusuke frowned and looked down at Hotaru. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this the weekend?"

Ami rolled her eyes as she ran away. "Prep school you Idiot!" She shouted, throwing her water bottle at him. As it left her hand the water froze so when it hit Yusuke caught it out of reflex he had to drop it because of the temperature. Yusuke frowned and spoke, "Ice? I know it's hot but that's a bit much. And school, on a weekend? Yeesh, she's whose then you Kurama!"

Hotaru smiled, "Well, I don't think Kurama's one of the smartest kids in the country." They blinked down at her, "Your kidding." Hotaru shook her head. She looked down at the water bottle at Yusuke's feet. 'Mercurial ice. Able to freeze anything on touch. Able to give anyone within a 5inch radius frostbite. However this isn't as potent. Yusuke's lucky for that. If it wasn't contained in the bottle he most certainly would have lost his hand.'

Yusuke frowned as he stared at the dark girl next to him. "Hello! Earth to Death!" Hotaru blinked large violet eyes u at him. "Yes?" Yusuke blinked, "You okay?" she nodded, "I'm contemplating the likelihood of Mercurial ice on earth and how lucky you are to have your hand." Yusuke gave her a blank stare. She laughed, "I'm joking." She stated, waving a hand in nervousness.

Kurama sighed. "How did the meeting with Koenma go?" Hotaru snickered, "Keiko was loud, Kagome was a bitch, Tomoyo was as silent as the dead, and Koenma blamed it all on the paperwork. I don't think he likes his promotion very much." Yusuke laughed, "That's Koenma." He lost his grin. "But seriously, everything went alright?"

Hotaru nodded, "Some broken bones here, some lose of hearing there but it turned out aright." She smiled up at him, "I think, for the first time in a long time, I can stop fighting." Her smile dimmed, her eyes growing darker before she shook her head and looked up at a tree. "Walk me home, Hiei?" There was a black blur and suddenly the fire demon was at her side, her black bag held loosely in one hand. He held it out and with a smile she took it, turning to walk home; Hiei always two steps behind her.

Yusuke smiled, "Looks like more came out of this than Koenma's promotion huh?" Hotaru, almost like she had heard him, turned around with a vicious smile. "Yusuke, aren't you forgetting something?" At Yusuke's dull look she rolled her eyes. "Okay, but when Keiko's screams and hits you don't say I didn't warn you."

As the two dark teens disappeared from site, Yusuke froze, paling. "Oh. Shit." He whispered and ran off. Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "We're like one big, disfunctional family. A disfunctional, hilarious family."

Hiei looked at the girl next to him as they walked. "Do you regret it?" Hotaru blinked and looked over at him. "Regret what?" He frowned down at the ground. "Remembering." Hotaru blinked, "Should I?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "I don't. I never did, even when I was forced to leave. Why do you ask?"

Hiei frowned, "You just…looked so sad. Back at the park. And being a demon, you can never really stop fighting." Hotaru smiled softly. "I'm sorry. If I worried you." She looked over at him, brushing dark hair out of her eyes that the wind insisted belonged there. "The truth is I've never been happier."

'_I've never been happier.'_ Rang through four different minds at exactly the same time.


End file.
